<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Flower: Enlightening Darkness by DragonisPrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038155">Crimson Flower: Enlightening Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime'>DragonisPrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Edelgard von Hresvelg, Bisexual Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Bisexuality, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Buff Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Cats, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Those Who Slither in the Dark, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against the Church of Seiros has been won. Emperor Edelgard and her Adrestian Empire stand against their former allies; Those Who Slither In The Dark. Together with her former professor and now consort Byleth, Emperor Edelgard will take the fight to this ancient threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Flayn &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem), Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Petra Macneary, Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Matritz &amp; Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Leonie Pinelli, Shamir Nevrand &amp; Seteth, Shamir Nevrand/Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Consort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emperor Edelgard hosts a state dinner in order to celebrate Byleth becoming the Imperial Consort. Ingrid receives a worrying letter from her father. Hubert sets off to deal with a potential plot against Edelgard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 21, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth stepped into the throne room of the Adrestian Empire, Sword of the Creator on his right hip and a rapier on his left.</p><p> </p><p>"His Highness, the Lord Consort Byleth!" One of the guards declared. Edelgard chuckled from her throne, Ingrid by her side with Lúin in hand. The Emperor looked like the peak of Imperial power, her red armour shimmering slightly in the sunlight that shined through the window. Aymr rested against the throne, the mighty axe ready for its master to need it.</p><p> </p><p>"I fear I will never get used to that title." Byleth smiled faintly. "I swear, Hubert and Ferdinand found the most garish title they could muster."</p><p> </p><p>"Be glad they dropped the Royal part," Ingrid noted.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair." Byleth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Marquis Vestra, Lady Arnault, and Miss Nevrand have arrived, Your Majesty." A guard entered the throne room. Edelgard waved her hand, motioning for them to be allowed in as Byleth ascended the steps to the throne, taking up a position next to Edelgard opposite Ingrid. Hubert, Dorothea, and Shamir entered, all bowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert, Dorothea, Shamir, welcome. I hope the journey from Aegir was calm." Edelgard smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Other than the party of bandits we encountered, but they weren't a big problem." Dorothea smiled back. "As promised, we're back in time for me to help you prepare for the state dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a blessing, Dorothea." Edelgard chuckled. Edelgard got off her throne, picking up Aymr.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you're not taking that to dinner." Dorothea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I just don't like having it out of my sight if it's not in my armoury." Edelgard grinned. She and Dorothea walked towards a door at the back of the room, tailed by Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert, a word?" Byleth motioned for Hubert to stay behind. "Shamir, could you-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep an eye on the Emperor." Shamir nodded, following Edelgard and Dorothea out of the room. Hubert walked over to Byleth and Ingrid, arms folded behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I presume this is something requiring my skillset that the Emperor will not approve of?" Hubert raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Of a sort." Byleth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's more... I don't..." Ingrid breathed in deeply, tightening her grip on Lúin. Byleth handed Hubert a letter, who took and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest daughter, Ingrid. You have found yourself in a position of great opportunity for your home. You stand beside the Emperor of Adrestia, a place that gives you a chance to..." Hubert paused, running his tongue along his upper teeth. "Avenge our murdered king." Hubert sighed, looking at Ingrid. "You know what I have to do. You asked me to spare him, and I agreed. I cannot honour that bargain any longer."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Ingrid breathed in deeply. "I know what comes next for him. I have only one thing to ask." Ingrid pulled a letter from her black and crimson armour. "Read that to him before he dies. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"I shall." Hubert nodded. He handed the letter from her father back to Ingrid before spinning on his heel, walking out of the room. Ingrid let out a nervous huff of air from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're not alright, so I'll skip asking that." Byleth gave Ingrid a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>"I just signed my father's death warrant." Ingrid leaned on Lúin. "If I went to deal with him, if you went, if the Emperor went, my father might survive longer as a prisoner. But I chose Hubert. I chose someone who will make my father beg for mercy and then smile when he is denied it."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you regret it?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that taking him prisoner only to lead to a likely public execution for scheming against the Emperor would only make him a martyr. Like..."</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri." Byleth finished.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid shook her head, her short hair whishing slightly. "Glenn." Ingrid sighed. "I made him a martyr for the longest time. I have wanted to be a knight for as long as I can remember. Then came Duscur. When he died, I blamed myself. I blamed my not being strong enough, good enough to be a knight beside him. When I came to the Academy, I came for that. To become a knight good enough to avenge him. To serve my Kingdom like he did."</p><p> </p><p>"When did that change?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Two weeks before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garreg Mach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fishing Pond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wyvern Moon, Day 12, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth walked past the fishing pond of Garreg Mach, a book in hand. Ingrid stood by the water's edge, gazing into the pond.</p><p> </p><p>"Catch anything?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not, Professor." Ingrid smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe this is your Jousting Almanac." Byleth offered the book to Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's mine. Thank you very much! I've been looking for it." Ingrid beamed. Byleth nodded before turning on his heel. "Oh, I almost forgot." Byleth turned back to Ingrid. "You have good timing, Professor. There's actually something I want to speak with you about. There are so many things I want to learn from you. Being in another class makes it especially challenging."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd like to join the Black Eagles?" Byleth raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"If you and Lady Edelgard will have me." Ingrid nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"We will both be happy to have someone of your skills. Come to class tomorrow. We begin half an hour after breakfast." Byleth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor! I look forward to studying under you. I will be extra diligent with my studies. Thank you for this opportunity." Ingrid smiled widely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 21, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You and Edelgard were happy to have me for my skills. Not for my Crest, not for political power, but for me." Ingrid wiped a tear away. "That was the first time that someone wanted me for me and not for other motives. That's why I joined the Empire. Because the only question you asked was to confirm I wanted to join your house. You didn't ask about my duty to my Kingdom, you didn't ask what my family thought, you asked if I wanted to be a Black Eagle." Ingrid hugged Byleth. "I've thanked you and Edelgard before, but I don't do it enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're thankful. Even when you don't say it." Byleth returned the gesture. "Edelgard knows too."</p><p> </p><p>"You should go get ready. You have your first dinner as the Imperial Consort." Ingrid pulled away and smiled sadly. "I'll be alright." Byleth nodded, placing a hand on Ingrid's shoulder in a comforting gesture before walking out of the room. Ingrid walked over to the throne, tracing her hand on the armrest she had stood guard next to.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid Brandl Galatea. That was her name. The name she had been born with. Ingrid, the name of a lesser Saint that hailed from Faerghus. Brandl, a word that could either mean warm fire or sword. Ingrid's father had preferred the former, Ingrid much preferred the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Her father.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>No, she couldn't keep looping back to him. She couldn't keep looping back to a man who would be dead within days. It was cold to think about, but her father had always been cold to her feelings. Cold to her. Ingrid felt less like she had always been less of a daughter and more like a pawn. That's why she stayed with Edelgard during the war, why she didn't hesitate to fight beside Edelgard and Byleth against the Kingdom and Church she had grown up in. She made her choice when she had helped from above as Edelgard and Byleth fought their way to Dimitri. She made her choice when she had escorted them to Rhea. She made her choice when Rhea disarmed Byleth and she threw Lúin to him so that he could still fight while she recovered the Sword of the Creator. She made her choice when she helped Edelgard shatter the Immaculate One's defenses so Byleth could kill the tyrant dragon.</p><p> </p><p>She made her choice long before that.</p><p> </p><p>She made her choice in the Tomb.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garreg Mach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Holy Tomb</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pegasus Moon, Day 29, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard held her axe at the ready, sprinting away from the raging Immaculate One. She ducked behind a piece of rubble to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"At least I had the sense to wear wedges instead of heels." She joked to herself. It wasn't as though it was a choice. It was easier to wear the wedge boots that she had taken to wearing since she had passed the Lord Certification Exam under her Flame Emperor armour. Not that she was wearing that now. "Hubert better be following my orders to get everyone else out."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I WILL CLEANSE THE TOMB WITH YOUR BLOOD, HERETIC TRAITOR!</strong>" The Immaculate One screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"Wilhelm's Beard, what I would give for Ferdinand and his horse right about now." Edelgard sighed. She heard a whinny and turned, expecting to see Ferdinand had come at a very convenient time. But no. It wasn't Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Edelgard!" Ingrid brought her pegasus up next to Edelgard, holding out her hand for the newly crowned Emperor. Edelgard took it, climbing onto the pegasus.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, why are you-" Edelgard began, shaking her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Black Eagle, Lady Edelgard." Ingrid tucked her braid into her collar so it wouldn't hit Edelgard in the face while in flight.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Edelgard smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 21, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I look ridiculous," Edelgard groaned as she evaluated herself in a mirror. She wore an outfit similar to the one her father had worn when she was coronated, but with the horned crown she had worn during the war still on her head. "I do wish I could wear my armour to this dinner, but Dorothea would throw a fit."</p><p> </p><p>"Armour is practical for fighting a brigand, El. Not a bowl of soup." Byleth chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." Edelgard walked over to him, leaning her head against his arm and looked back towards the mirror. "Fair." She sighed. "I like that we aren't at war. There's at least some level of peace. Still, I can't help but feel vulnerable with only silk and no steel."</p><p> </p><p>"El, dear, you are the steel beneath this silk." Byleth took her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>"You know exactly what to say, my tea-love." Edelgard caught herself. "I do need to shake that habit. I know you and the rest of our friends find it somewhere between funny and charming, but the people will whisper if I call you that in public."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well. Let's worry about surviving dinner first." Byleth chuckled, stepping behind Edelgard and rubbing her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Having the Black Eagle Strike Force around will soothe my nerves." Edelgard smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Most of the Strike Force. Hubert had business to attend to in former Kingdom territory. Apparently whispers of a plot against Imperial power in the region came to his attention." Byleth explained, not giving Edelgard the details about Ingrid's father.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be worried that Hubert told you and not me?" Edelgard raised a brow. "Is that what you wanted to talk to him about?"</p><p> </p><p>"He asked me to tell him when it was a good time to talk. That was a good time." Byleth smiled. "As for worry, don't. Hubert promised he will be discreet. There's no need for you to pick up Aymr and charge headfirst into another fight."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. I suppose I can let it go for now then. If it becomes a problem, which I doubt it will, I hope you're ready to stand beside me again."</p><p> </p><p>"My swords and magic are yours to wield, El."</p><p> </p><p>"And Aymr is yours to command."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard and Byleth looked at the table around them. The Black Eagles, sans Hubert and Shamir, all laughed with each other. Various other politicians sat among the heroes of the war, listening to the stories with great joy.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Ferdie, I love your hair." Dorothea leaned forward. Ferdinand touched his hair, which sat in an intricate braid against his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Why thank you!" Ferdinand smiled. "Marianne did it. Isn't she incredible?" Marianne blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely! I must get you to help with designing hairstyles for my new opera, Marianne." Dorothea's eyes sparked as she began to plot her latest endeavor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you've begun another opera?" Ignatz asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Petra and I were talking over a lovely romantic breakfast the other morning, and the topic of unification came up," Dorothea began.</p><p> </p><p>"I am believing that to combine the people of Brigid better with the Empire, we are needing to combine the history," Petra continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Petra has been teaching me the songs of her people, and oh, they're lovely. I have to share them with Fódlan." Dorothea took Petra's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"And I would like to be sharing the songs of Fódlan with the people of Brigid." Petra smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Though I am rather nervous that some of the people may not look kindly upon the Ballad of the Flame Spirit." Dorothea smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm certain at least some hearts will be swayed when the Emperor and Lord Consort of Adrestia sponsor its creation and watch it on opening night." Byleth sipped from a wine goblet.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, finally used to the title?" Edelgard asked with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Only when it's useful, El." Byleth smirked slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting a bit of a sarcastic streak there, Professor." Raphael paused between bites of food to make a joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's always been sarcastic. He just wasn't supposed to show it around his students." Manuela put her chin in her hand. Byleth tilted his head to the side and gave a look of agreement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard and Byleth stood on a balcony together. The festivities within the palace continued, though the sounds were slightly muted by the cool evening breeze.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good having everyone back together, even if it's just for one night. Though I will note that the number of people who were originally Lions or Deer that are now in relationships with Imperial figures is somewhat comforting. It means they'll hopefully stay closer to here. To us." Byleth pondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Lonely?" Edelgard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps." Byleth smiled. "But perhaps it's something more. When I was a mercenary, the only one I was close to was my father. That was likely because it was natural for father and son to be close. Every other mercenary? I was ready for them to die at any moment on any mission for the sake of profit."</p><p> </p><p>"And thus the Ashen Demon was truly born." Edelgard touched his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Beyond even what Rhea did to my heart, that time made me lock away the emotions. But then I came to teach the students. Came to meet you. For the first time in years, I stepped between someone and a mortal attack." Byleth leaned down, pressing his forehead to Edelgard's. "There was just... Something about you. Something that told me to save you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm grateful to that something." Edelgard kissed Byleth. Ferdinand quietly cleared his throat. Byleth and Edelgard broke away, turning to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to interrupt, but Commander Uwe von Gimsteinn is missing," Ferdinand explained. "Marianne says Mercedes saw him leave just after you two came out here."</p><p> </p><p>"That's incredibly suspicious." Edelgard crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. Especially because he commands one of our siege battalions." Ferdinand nodded. The group then turned to see a massive rock sailing towards them. It impacted the palace wall beneath the balcony that the three stood on, and the floor beneath Edelgard shattered, with her falling through.</p><p> </p><p>"EL!" Byleth yelled. He watched the world around him shatter like glass and then freeze, the air developing a purple haze. Time rushed backwards, Byleth rewinding the past moment with a power he thought he had lost.</p><p> </p><p>The Divine Pulse still beat within.</p><p> </p><p>"Marianne says Mercedes saw him leave just after you two came out here," Ferdinand explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Move," Byleth ordered. He took Edelgard's hand and shoved Ferdinand towards the door. The three of them saw a massive rock sailing towards the balcony. It impacted the palace wall beneath said balcony, causing the floor where Edelgard had been standing to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?" Ferdinand asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't." Byleth shook his head. Ingrid let out a piercing whistle before breaking out into a sprint. She jumped off the balcony, Lúin in hand. Her pegasus flew beneath her, catching the knight. She soared towards the trebuchet that had hurled the stone, dodging the arrows of the archers defending it. She leaned down, spearing one archer, before jumping off of her pegasus and charging forward. She drove Lúin into the shield of a soldier protecting the trebuchet, pulling on the lance to tear his shield away. She then drew her sword, slashing into the soldier's chest. An arrow sailed past her ear, striking the soldier in the head. Ingrid pulled Lúin from the shield and nodded at her help, Petra atop her wyvern. Dorothea jumped off her partner's wyvern and summoned magic to her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Thoron!" Dorothea yelled. A beam of electrical energy rocketed forth at her command, blowing the trebuchet apart. Ingrid's eyes darted to the side for a moment before she leaned her head down. She stomped on the shield she had punctured earlier, flipping it into the air. She twirled the shield behind her head just before an arrow struck it, an arrow fired by Uwe von Gimsteinn. Dorothea summoned magic to her hands again, but the glow was fainter. "Thunder!" A ball of lightning shot forward, impacting the commander and knocking him flat onto his back. Ingrid discarded the shield she had grabbed and pointed Lúin at the commander's neck. Petra and Dorothea approached, with Dorothea's Levin Sword at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay down," Ingrid ordered. Uwe von Gimsteinn growled before turning his jaw slightly, but Petra rushed forward and shoved her hand into his mouth. "What are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"His tooth has the poison," Petra explained. Ingrid nodded, understanding. She gripped the treasonous commander's jaw, helping Petra force it to stay open. "Knock him off, Dorothea." Dorothea nodded, summoning pink magic to her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep." She cast the magic forward, dust flying into von Gimsteinn's eyes. He slumped over with a groan, and Ingrid and Petra released their grip on his jaw.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard sat at a table in a rooftop garden, leaning her mouth against her folded hands. Her hair was down and she was dressed in casual attire, but Aymr leaned against the table next to her. The Emperor was at rest, but she was restless. Assassinations weren't uncommon in Adrestia, and Hubert had always dealt with them with ease. This was Edelgard's first experience with such things without her trusted advisor there to handle it. He was busy dealing with some other plot that hadn't been explained to her fully, but she suspected it was another attempt on her life if he was not here now. Fortunately, she had someone else to save her this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Some Emperor I am. I need my minister and my betrothed to handle every knife aimed at my back because I'm too busy looking at the axe in my hand. She heard rustling behind her, and she turned quickly, grabbing Aymr.</p><p> </p><p>"I figured I'd find you here." Byleth walked over. Edelgard set Aymr down in relief. "You always come to see the stars when you're upset."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, then what took you so long to get here?" Edelgard joked, though it was half-hearted. Byleth grabbed a second chair, sitting down across from Edelgard. He set a plate of various sweets in front of her. "Ah, you stopped at the kitchen." Edelgard picked up a cookie, eating it quickly. "You said you didn't know about the rock. I would have died if you didn't save me." Edelgard looked up at him. "Not to be ungrateful, but how did you manage it?" Byleth leaned back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"I died saving you." He began. "Not today, no. Five years ago. Well, that's not entirely true. I was supposed to die. But Sothis gave me a power, a power I've hinted to you about."</p><p> </p><p>"Your legendary hindsight." Edelgard nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but that's not what it's truly called." Byleth leaned on the Sword of the Creator. "It's called the Divine Pulse. I used to save you five years ago, and I used it to save you today. It still beats within me." Byleth examined the Sword of the Creator's hilt. "And I'm not sure how. Rhea's dead, my heart has finally begun to beat." Byleth ran his hand along the blade. "I don't believe our war is truly over yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, it's not," Edelgard agreed. "There's still Those Who Slither in the Dark. There are still loyalists to the Kingdom and the Alliance and the Church. We have victory over Rhea, over the monsters that intended to enslave our world, but we don't yet have peace." Edelgard picked up Aymr. "If I return to battle, will you follow me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Byleth shook his head, placing his hand on Edelgard's cheek. "I will stand beside you. This is not just your war. It's ours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all! I'm taking a bit of a Marvel break and writing for another fandom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hubert and Shamir set off for Galatea, with Hubert reflecting on the events that got led to Ingrid becoming a Knight of the Empire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hresvelg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 22, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert and Shamir sat across from each other in a carriage. Shamir was polishing her bow while Hubert had his eyes closed, evidently in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm surprised you asked me come along. You don't usually like witnesses for your darker deeds, which I assume this is going to be because we're traveling in secret. You don't like letting people in on your schemes, but maybe you should let me in on this one." Shamir talked, but she presumed it was to herself. If there was one thing she knew about Hubert, it's that he didn't talk much when he was working. He didn't talk too much at all, but he was eerily quiet when carrying out the Empire's best interests.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't my scheme. Not entirely. I am the instrument of destruction, but it is in regards to a plot I did not discover." Hubert spoke up, much to Shamir's surprise. "Please, make your joke about me slipping."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not nearly as funny when you tell me to make the joke." Shamir chuckled. Hubert smiled slightly. "Who discovered this plot if not you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid. In a letter from her father." Hubert stroked his chin. "She could have dealt with it herself and gone to talk her father out of it or told the Emperor about the letter, but she chose instead to tell me. Either of the former two options would have given her father a chance at survival, but she picked the option where he must die."</p><p> </p><p>"Why so surprised?" Shamir asked. "She's loyal to Edelgard and Byleth, they've done so much more for her and her dreams than her father ever did."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't doubt her loyalty. No, no. I'm surprised because guaranteeing the death of one's father is something I would and have done." Hubert chuckled. "I'm very happy that I trusted her. I'm very happy that she still trusts me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why the trust? Seems like it was easy for you to get used to her. She was Edelgard's chief bodyguard within a month and a half of her joining the Empire."</p><p> </p><p>"It..." Hubert paused. He closed his eyes again. "It was a series of events."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 10, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert strolled around his father's office, examining the books on the walls. Or at least it had been his father's office. The old Marquis Vestra was dead, now Marquis Hubert von Vestra was the Minister of the Imperial Household. Hubert smiled to himself. It felt good to finally restore the House Vestra honour that his treacherous father had cast aside for a chance at temporary power. Hubert touched a painting of his father, taking it off of the wall. He walked over to the room's fireplace, pulling the painting from its frame. He forced the painting in, taking care to not touch the lit fire himself. He stepped back, watching his father's image burn away slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"You never were much for schemes, father. Duke Aegir was the brains behind the Insurrection. You? You were just a vital pawn. But you still chose dishonour. And now here I am, at the rebirth of the Empire. Emperor Edelgard will lead us to victory, despite the Seven's best efforts." Hubert watched the flames grow higher, enveloping more of his father's image. "Most children visit the graves of the father and mother. They come to speak, hoping the dead will hear. They talk about their future. Marriage. Their children." Hubert chuckled. "I don't often think about any of those, despite your best efforts to marry me off to some noble or another. Perhaps I would have done so if you had been less treasonous. Perhaps this office would still be yours." The fire began to lick at the portrait's face. "As for you, I doubt I'll take the time to remember where I buried you in a pauper's grave. The one thing you feared most will happen. No one will ever speak your name again. You will only be known as the father of Hubert von Vestra. I swear that to you now." The face crumbled, and Hubert smiled. He heard a knock on the door, and he picked up a book. "Come in."</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert," Ingrid said, bowing as she entered. She was still wearing her school uniform, the one that she had kept even since joining the Black Eagle House. He had offered her a more fitting colour scheme, but she had rejected the offer based on familial duty.</p><p> </p><p>Honourable of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid. I assume you have business." Hubert asked. Ingrid folded her arms behind her. Hubert knew it was a sign of respect, but he was too paranoid not to think she would just pull a knife on him.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid felt odd coming to Hubert for help in this matter. She could have asked Dorothea or even Edelgard, but no. She chose to ask Hubert. She looked down at her clothes, the blue and gold of the Blue Lions shining the wrong colour among the dark browns, blacks, reds, and silvers of Hubert's office. The smell of burning paint was fresh in the room, and she could see the remains of a portrait in the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do. I need a favour." Ingrid explained. She removed her arms from behind her back, ignoring the slight change in Hubert's expression. "I need to change... This." She gestured to her blue pants. "This." She picked at the Blue Lion brooch on her shirt. "Just all of this." She motioned at her clothes in general. "Everything. I kept trying to be a Blue Lion after I joined the Black Eagle House. Foolishly, honestly. I committed career suicide in Faerghus the moment I took the offer to join the Black Eagles. I thought maybe looking like a Blue Lion no matter the banner I walked with, the banner I studied under, I could still do my family proud. But then I saved Lady Edelgard in the Holy Tomb, I made the choice to side with the Empire against the Church. I made a choice when I joined the Eagles, but I cemented it in the tomb. I think it's about time I looked like that choice."</p><p> </p><p>"You would like to look like an Adrestian?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but more than just that." Ingrid nodded. "I want to look like an Adrestian knight. Sure, I'm still a noble, I still have Daphnel's blood, I still have Lúin, but I want my destiny to be more than nobility. I want to be the knight I've dreamed of being since I was three, since I first held a sword."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that can be arranged. Come with me." Hubert led her out of his office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert and Ingrid stood in a smithy, the blacksmith setting a bar of blackish-silver metal in front of Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"We call it dusk iron, though it's a steel alloy. Lightweight, very good for knights on pegasus." She explained. Ingrid smiled as she touched the steel. She had always dreamed of this moment. Armour forged just for her. The Academy had battle armour, yes, but it wasn't truly tailored to each student. But this?</p><p> </p><p>"It's perfect." Ingrid smiled. She reached into her pocket, pulling out an aged piece of paper. "I have a design in mind. I've had it bouncing around for seven years, and I made a promise to myself that I'd wear armour like it if I ever got the chance. The blacksmith took the paper, unfolding it. She evaluated it, rubbing her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you attached the colours?" The blacksmith asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid shook her head. "The dusk iron will be perfect, but I think it needs some red."</p><p> </p><p>"That I can most certainly do!" The blacksmith laughed, taking the paper and the bar of dusk steel into her workspace. Hubert stepped aside for a moment, evaluating his head in the reflection on a polished shield.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert?" Ingrid asked. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm merely thinking about how glad I am to have an appointment with my barber in two days," Hubert explained. "Having spent the past year helping the Emperor prepare for her ascension, I've not had much time for such affairs."</p><p> </p><p>"A barber." Ingrid nodded slowly. She and Hubert walked out of the smithy, moving down the street. The people around would pause to look at the odd pair, the feared Minister of the Imperial Household and the pegasus knight from Faerghus.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the people who cut hair. Do you not have those in Galatea?" Hubert asked. When the phrase left her mouth, Ingrid had regretted it immediately. She had almost expected Hubert's response to be mocking, the Imperial minister looking down on the lowly knight from Galatea, from Faerghus. But it wasn't that. His tone was genuine curiousity. He wanted to know about her home. Whether if it was to know her so he could better fight her if he needed to or if it was as a potential future ally and friend, it didn't matter to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Not in Galatea. They had them in Fhirdiad, though. I never went, not when I visited the capital. At the Academy, I'd always just knock on Mercedes' door and ask her to trim my hair. Back in Galatea, my... My mother did it. She always made sure my hair was healthy when I'd go to visit. Said it was important for a noble to look her best."</p><p> </p><p>"Fascinating." Hubert scratched the back of his head. "Haircuts at home or from a friend are somewhat common in Adrestia, but many prefer the professional approach. I, for example, do. My family has used the same barbershop for six generations. The place runs in their family, as do many stores here. It's a certain... Honour to it, though no one is obligated to take up their family's position. They are simply obligated to find someone worthy of it, be it themselves or another."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting." Ingrid nodded slowly. "You said two days from now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, why?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just in case anyone asks me where you are." Ingrid shrugged. Hubert nodded slowly. He had a gut feeling he should ask Belimar if he had time for a second person.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 11, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hubert?" Edelgard asked. Hubert looked up from the map he was working on, seeing her fiddle with her horned crown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty?" Hubert rose from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Does the crown fit me?" Edelgard asked. Hubert smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I should hope so, it was made specifically for you." Hubert joked. Edelgard gave him a sour look. "My apologies, I'm simply trying to lighten your mood. I see it hasn't worked. Yes, you are fit for the crown, Lady Edelgard, and the crown is fit for you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's odd." Edelgard sighed. "For years, I was ready to rule with just you as my advisor. Then Ferdinand happened, and I was ready for him to eventually be my Prime Minister. But then..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then the Academy." Hubert nodded. "The professor." Edelgard froze.</p><p> </p><p>The professor.</p><p> </p><p>He was gone now. He had pledged himself to her fight, brought the entire house with him. The students from the Empire possibly would have joined her cause without the professor, but the Blue Lions and Golden Deer who had left their houses to join the Black Eagles? Edelgard believed that she would have had none of them if not for the professor, if not for Byleth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Edelgard nodded sadly. "The professor."</p><p> </p><p>"I am... I will be the first to admit that I was not quick to trust him. But I allowed him to live because you did. Because he saved your life. Slowly, I started to trust him more. As soon as he agreed to come to your coronation, as soon as he chose to represent the divine crowning you, I knew that he might join us. Still, I was at least a little surprised that he joined us in the Holy Tomb. Though I was far more surprised when everyone except Flayn followed him."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, I forgot about her for a moment." Edelgard sighed. "I direly hope that we don't have to kill her." Edelgard leaned on the table. "If we must, if I must, then so be it. But I hope that the world will offer me that small sympathy." Edelgard looked over at Hubert. "Are those from the Kingdom and Alliance adapting well enough to life in Adrestia?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well enough. It's a major change for all of them, except Mercedes. She's helping them along, as are the rest of the Eagles. Hanneman and Manuela have settled back in to Imperial life, while Shamir and Alois are adapting very well. Those five are older than the others of course, the latter four being much more so. It's less shocking for them."</p><p> </p><p>"How's Ingrid? Dorothea mentioned that she saw you two in town yesterday." Edelgard massaged her left wrist for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I was taking her to a blacksmith. She wanted new armour, something that would let her fit in better. I expect she'll be picking it up today with Dorothea," Hubert explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, lovely." Edelgard leaned back with a smile. "You said you have a prior engagement tomorrow afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Lady Edelgard. I would rather not cancel that plan for a variety of reasons. However, if my services are required, I am willing to do so." Hubert bowed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no." Edelgard waved the offer away. "It's more suited for Caspar's skillset anyways. Enjoy your time." Hubert stood and bowed, turning to leave the room. "One more thing, Hubert." Hubert turned back. "What do you think about making Ingrid a Knight of the Empire?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to collect a bit more information on her. I will let you know tomorrow," Hubert explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. Thank you, Hubert." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 12, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked through the halls of the Adrestian palace, Edelgard's words echoing in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, I suppose you can guard Hubert if he wants it. Don't be surprised if he says no. He tends to enjoy his private time. He wouldn't even tell me where he's going.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid hoped he'd say yes. He seemed to be alright with her knowing where he'd be. She wanted a friend to the Empire, she wanted to serve the Empire. She wanted to be...</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to be part of the Empire.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddess, you're like a lost puppy," She whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>At least her plan for the day wasn't just based on wanting to prove herself loyal to Hubert by ensuring he would be safe. No, this was something much more. Something she had wanted since she was a little girl. Something her mother had always refused, something she could never bring herself to ask Mercedes. If Hubert would let her, and more importantly if she would let herself ask Hubert, she wanted to go into this barber, whatever that meant in practice, and ask them to cut her hair. Cut it short.</p><p> </p><p>That was strange to think about. It was a big change for her. She had never had her hair intentionally short. She didn't really care how it would look, this was for her. She had to do it. She had to make her own choice about her own hair. There was no disappointed father to send her a disapproving letter, no heartbroken mother asking how she would possibly find a suitor.</p><p> </p><p>Just Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked past a reflective wall, pausing and stepping back. It wasn't a mirror, but it would do. She looked at her new uniform, an Adrestian dress uniform. It was close enough to her school uniform to feel comfortable, but different enough to be something new. It looked like Edelgard's school uniform, but less flashy. The shorts were instead full pants, and the heels were much shorter wedges. This wasn't something to wear into all-out battle, it was something to exude quiet power. Lúin being affixed to a holster on her back and a scabbard with a steel sword on her hip only added to that soft power. She may have not been in full armour, but Ingrid was a knight.</p><p> </p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid began walking again, slightly faster now that she had taken the time to stop. She didn't want to miss Hubert, didn't want to be late. Her excuse would only work once. Otherwise she'd have to work up the courage to go alone, which would also mean working up the courage to tell someone where she was going. She didn't want anyone to know that she wanted to have her hair hacked off. She didn't want anyone to know in case she pulled out, couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe she was being silly, maybe she would regret it.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No, she wouldn't regret this. She had too many regrets already to get broken up over a braid she had desperately wanted off her head since her mother had first tied it. This was it. This was the day Ingrid would take control of how she looked. She would look how she wanted to, she just didn't know exactly what that meant. First she had to start fresh, short, new.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid reached the door, holding her hand up to knock before pausing again to take a series of deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Hubert stood in his office, an almost empty cup of coffee in his hand. He stood up, walking over to the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't get this damned smell out of my office. It was poetic, but did I really have to burn that painting inside?" Hubert tossed the remnants of his coffee into the fireplace in some attempt to calm the smell. "I suppose I should set off right about now. Perhaps I misjudged her desire." He heard a knock on his door, the same knock he had heard two days ago. "Or perhaps not. And just in time." Hubert chuckled to himself. He set his cup down and walked to the door. Ingrid stood at the door wearing a knight's dress uniform with Lúin on her back and a steel sword on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"The Emperor said I should accompany you today." Ingrid explained. "I was afraid I had missed you." Her face was stoic, but her eyes betrayed her nerves and her excitement. Hubert smiled slightly, feeling vindicated that he had asked Belimar about that extra time. He assumed she had in fact asked Edelgard if she could accompany him under the guise of protecting him, but that was perfectly fine by him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? She didn't tell me as such." Hubert stroked his chin. Ingrid's face fell slightly. "No matter, I presume it was a last minute decision." Ingrid's eyes lit up. "Come along then, Ingrid."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid watched Hubert's black hair fall away from his head. The barbershop was not exactly what she had been expecting. She thought it would be busy, full of people waiting to have their hair trimmed off into the same style they always had. At least that's what she presumed when Hubert sat down and asked the barber, who she had learned was named Belimar, for the 'same as always'.</p><p> </p><p>The same as always.</p><p> </p><p>That was such an odd phrase for Ingrid to hear spoken. It was always unspoken during her haircuts from her mother and Mercedes. They just trimmed the ends because she never asked for something else after the first haircut.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Stop it, Ingrid. You're here now. Stop thinking about what would have happened if you had done it before. You can do it now.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>"You're all done, Mister... Nay, Marquis Vestra." Belimar smiled at his work, removing the cloth that had covered Hubert. Hubert evaluated himself in the mirror, nodding with pleasure. His hair still hung in front of his one eye, but it was much shorter than it had been before.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent as always, Belimar." Hubert stood up adjusting his collar. He walked over and sat down next to Ingrid. Both he and Belimar looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>They knew.</p><p> </p><p>Belimar motioned for her to sit, the remnants of Hubert's hair still scattered at his feet. Ingrid stared at the chair, a chair where she could ask for what she wanted. She just had to walk over and sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I read your curiousity wrong, Ingrid?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you... I mean..." Ingrid stammered. All she had to do was say yes. Why couldn't she say yes? "I don't want to impose."</p><p> </p><p>"Not an imposition at all. I'm a barber. If you want a haircut, that's what I'm here for." Belimar chuckled. He gestured to the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Your choice, Ingrid," Hubert said.</p><p> </p><p>Her choice.</p><p> </p><p>Three words, and they meant more to Ingrid than Hubert would ever know. After years of people telling her how she should look, here were two people, one of them a total stranger, telling her that it was up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid stood up, taking Lúin off her back and her scabbard from her hip, setting both down next to Hubert. She stepped over to the chair, letting Belimar throw the cloth over her body. Ingrid looked in the mirror, feeling utterly enveloped in the fabric. She looked small with only her head sticking out. Belimar removed the hair tie on her braid, letting Ingrid's long hair free.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, I believe Marquis Vestra said your name was?" Belimar asked. Ingrid nodded. "What would you like, Ingrid? A trim to keep it healthy?"</p><p> </p><p>Her choice.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid shook her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, steadying her jaw and lifting her chin slightly. "Short." Hubert's eyebrows shifted slightly, though Ingrid didn't think it was judgmental. No, this was a curious Hubert. He wanted to see how this would play out.</p><p> </p><p>"Short means a variety of things. Which of them do you mean?" Belimar asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I... Don't actually know." Ingrid chuckled nervously. "That's the first time I've asked for that out loud. I've wanted it since I was nine, but my mother always said no. And then when I had an actual chance, I never had the courage to actually do it." Belimar smiled at her, snapping his scissors in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell you what." Belimar picked up her hair. "I'll start cutting, and you tell me when to stop." Ingrid nodded. Belimar brought his scissors into her hair and...</p><p> </p><p>Snip.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid watched as a two foot lock of hair hit the floor. She smiled. It was finally happening. No going back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid and Hubert stepped out of the barbershop. Ingrid's hair now barely reached her chin. She had two small braids at the back of her crown to give her hair a hint of familiarity, but she didn't have to braid it anymore to keep it looking fine. This felt good.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it, Ingrid?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I love it." Ingrid smiled. "My neck feels cold. That's... That's so weird." Ingrid laughed. Hubert smiled slightly. This was the first time he had seen Ingrid truly happy since she came to Adrestia. "It's everything I've ever wanted. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, but it's not quite everything." Hubert shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll explain later." Hubert waved a page over. "Run to the palace, tell them you have a message for Her Majesty from Marquis Vestra. Inform her that I have sufficient information on our discussion yesterday and my answer is yes. I will return to the palace before sundown. That is all."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Marquis Vestra." The page bowed before running to the palace. Hubert turned back to Ingrid, who raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Now then. Would you care to join me for lunch? There is a lovely little butcher that many of the Black Eagles frequent. They have a delightful whitefish sauté, though I think you may find a particular enjoyment with their Daphnel-style stew."</p><p> </p><p>"My mouth is watering thinking about it, honestly. Yes, I'd love lunch." Ingrid nodded, Hubert's vague words seemingly cast from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I expect at least a few Eagles will be there." Hubert motioned for Ingrid to follow him. "Come now."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert and Ingrid walked into the butcher, who bowed his head at Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>"Marquis Vestra. Whitefish sauté, I presume?" The butcher asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Two," Hubert replied. "And a Daphnel-style stew for my friend." Ingrid smiled at the term. It was nice to have Hubert refer to her as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubie!" Dorothea yelled, waving at him. She sat at a table with Ferdinand, Marianne, Petra, Annette, and Linhardt. "You look so handsome! I forgot how nicely you clean up. Come sit with us, bring your date!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Dorothea." Hubert sighed. "She's not my date." Hubert and Ingrid walked over, with Ingrid smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"INGRID?" Dorothea gasped. "Your hair!"</p><p> </p><p>"I cut it." Ingrid stated the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubie, where did you take her? This is art!" Dorothea grabbed Ingrid, making her turn so the group could see the back of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You look very nice, Ingrid." Marianne smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"You look positively ready for battle, Ingrid. The dress uniform, the hair, it's very nice. Like a model Adrestian knight." Ferdinand raised his glass to her. Ingrid blushed slightly at the group's praise.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, sit down!" Annette ordered. "Your food will be here soon, and I want to hear the story." Ingrid and Hubert sat down as requested.</p><p> </p><p>"Story?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, where's your hair?" Annette asked. Ingrid smiled slightly, thinking about how she watched Belimar sweep the blonde hair away as she and Hubert paid and left.</p><p> </p><p>"A barbershop floor." Ingrid shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert took you to his barber?" Linhardt asked. "Wow. That place is exclusive. They only handle the people directly responsible for safeguarding the Emperor. You know, House Vestra and the Imperial Guard." Ingrid looked at Hubert with shock on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"She was assigned to guard me by the Emperor. I figured I should at least give her the option as a courtesy." Hubert looked over to a waiter, who delivered his and Ingrid's meals.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you decide this choice?" Petra asked between bites of jerky.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I've wanted my hair short for a while. Since I was a kid. Never had the courage to do it. My mother would only trim it, and Mercedes would always make me preen it." Ingrid looked at Dorothea and Annette. "As did two people here." Annette blushed while Dorothea took a long drink. "But when I had the option, when Belimar asked if I wanted a haircut, all that I could say was 'Short'. And now here we are." Ingrid ran a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had known how good you'd look with short hair... You know what, nevermind that. If I had known how much you wanted a haircut, I totally would have cut it for you, Ingrid!" Annette touched Ingrid's arm. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to keep it long."</p><p> </p><p>"Not your fault, Annette." Ingrid gave her hand a pat. "Or yours, Dorothea. I wasn't really ready yet." She took a sip of the soup, sighing deeply at the taste. It felt right, all of this felt right. The hair she wanted, the uniform she wanted, the friends she had made. "I was still a Blue Lion. I was still too loyal to the Kingdom and my family to chop my hair off when my family thought it should be long." Ingrid smiled. "Now I have a chance for a new beginning." Marianne lifted her glass.</p><p> </p><p>"To new beginnings. For all of us." Marianne raised her glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Hear hear!" Ferdinand agreed, raising his glass as well. The rest of the group followed suit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid stood in the Adrestian throne room, wearing her new armour. Hubert had told her to wear it, and the dusk iron glistened in the sunset light that flowed through the windows. Edelgard sat upon her throne, looking down at Ingrid. Every other former student, as well as the four instructors and Jeritza, were also in the throne room, all wearing various dress uniforms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid Brandl Galatea, step forward." Edelgard ordered. Ingrid walked slowly towards the throne, stopping when Edelgard rose. Edelgard walked down the steps of the dais that her throne was perched on. Edelgard held out her hand. "Lúin." Ingrid removed the spear from her back, kneeling as she offered it to Edelgard. Edelgard took the lance in hand, looking down at the kneeling Ingrid. "I have consulted with your friends, your peers, your former instructors, and my advisors. All agree you are worthy of the honour of being a knight." Ingrid closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "Before we begin, I have a question for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Emperor?" Ingrid asked, keeping her head bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have consulted with those from Faerghus on how a knighting occurs in the Kingdom. I can administer such a ceremony if you so desire," Edelgard explained.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid shook her head. "Thank you, but no." Edelgard smiled slightly. "If I am to be a knight of Adrestia, I would like to be knighted like one."</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish." Edelgard nodded. "Are you right-handed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Emperor." Ingrid nodded. Edelgard took Ingrid's right hand, removing the glove from it.</p><p> </p><p>"As the knight to be has no family present, we will..." Edelgard began.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty, if I may." Felix rose from his seat, walking over. "I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I will serve whatever role her family was to serve." Ingrid turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes tearing up. Felix gave her a small smile. He knew how much this meant to her. Ingrid made a mental note to thank him for making this ceremony run as close to tradition as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well." Edelgard nodded. "Felix Fraldarius, has Ingrid Galatea served your family with honour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Greater than any before her," Felix replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Would she lay down her life in service of Emperor and Empire?" Edelgard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Without question." Felix nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you follow her into battle if she led the way?" Edelgard looked at Felix and then at Lúin.</p><p> </p><p>"I would follow not just to battle, but to victory," Felix declared.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Thank you." Edelgard gestured for Hubert, who stepped forward. He handed Felix a sword, which Edelgard guided into the air above Ingrid. Ferdinand stood, walking over to the collective. He took a second sword from Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid Galatea, I have fought beside you on multiple occasions. In every battle, I was never concerned about my survival because I knew you were keeping watch. You are vigilant, as all knights must be. In the name of the Prime Minister's office, I declare you worthy of knighthood." Ferdinand raised his sword, touching it to Felix's. Hubert stepped closer to the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid Galatea. When offered the chance to side with your home or your beliefs, you chose your beliefs. You chose to fight for a brighter future despite it meaning the casting aside of both family and tradition. You are virtuous, as all knights must be. In the name of the Ministries of the Empire, I declare you worthy of knighthood." Hubert added his sword to the group above Ingrid. Edelgard tipped Ingrid's head up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid Galatea. You returned for me in the Holy Tomb against the might of the Immaculate One despite the risk to your own safety. You pledged fealty to me and my cause, and you have not broken that oath. You are loyal, as all knights must be." Edelgard removed her left glove, taking Ingrid's right hand in it. "In my name, the name of Emperor Edelgard, I declare you worthy of knighthood." She lifted Lúin into the air. "Before the Ministries of the Empire." Hubert touched his sword to Ingrid's right shoulder. "Before the Prime Minister." Ferdinand touched his sword to Ingrid's left shoulder. "Before your family." Felix touched his sword to Ingrid's head. Edelgard leaned down, kissing Ingrid's forehead. Those from the Empire in the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, and both Hubert and Ferdinand had some level of surprise in their eyes. "And before the throne of the Empire." Edelgard had Ingrid take hold of Lúin with her ungloved hand, keeping her own grip on the lance. "I ask only one question. Do you wish to be a knight?"</p><p> </p><p>"More than anything I have ever wanted," Ingrid replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Then rise, Ser Ingrid Galatea. Knight of the Empire." The three with swords lifted them as Ingrid rose, the crowd erupting into cheers. Edelgard took her hand off of Lúin, putting her glove back on before handing Ingrid hers back. Ingrid put the glove on, bowing her head to the Emperor. Edelgard smiled in response, touching a pendant on her neck. Her voice went quiet, barely louder than a whisper. "You should have been here, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>"Felix." Ingrid touched his shoulder. Felix smiled slightly as she hugged him. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know how much this meant to you," Felix whispered in her ear. Ferdinand nudged Edelgard's shoulder, with Hubert rolling his eyes slightly at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"The Kiss of the Emperor, Your Majesty? That's quite the honour." Ferdinand watched as the rest of the former Blue Lions swarmed Ingrid with congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>"After everything she's done, she's earned it." Edelgard smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hresvelg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 22, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing the Kiss of the Emperor is something to do with Ingrid being her bodyguard?" Shamir asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." Hubert nodded. "It is done very infrequently during an the Emperor's rule. The kiss signifies that they trust the knight with their safety. Those who receive the kiss are named as the Praetorian Guard of the Emperor. There can only be one at any given time, and as such only the greatest of all knights in the Empire are chosen. It is a position held until death."</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite the honour, especially for an outsider to the Empire. Why Ingrid and not Caspar or Jeritza?" Shamir pondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Four years later, I'm not certain why Lady Edelgard kissed Ingrid. Only she knows the reason, but it is not a decision we have come to regret." Hubert smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"None of that story answered my question, not really. Why do you specifically trust her?" Shamir pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Because she had chances to kill me at the armoury, at the barber, at the butcher, and yet she didn't. She would have been a hero to the Kingdom by killing me right there and she would have been able to escape." Hubert smiled. "But she didn't. She chose the Empire. That is why I trust her. Because she chose Lady Edelgard's cause no matter the cost."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ingrid's Adrestian armour is identical to her canon timeskip model in design, but the metal is blackish-grey and the green and blue on it are red.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth, Edelgard, and Ingrid begin to piece together the cause of the attack on the palace. Felix and Sylvain are tasked with interrogating Uwe von Gimsteinn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 22, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked around her office aimlessly, sipping tea. The fire crackled, and a small snore came from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand it. Making such a brazen attempt on the Emperor's life when almost the entirety of the Black Eagle Strike Force is there. Suppose you miss the Emperor. It takes all of ten seconds for me to get on a pegasus and chase you down. That's exactly what happened. The Emperor wasn't where the trebuchet was aiming at, and then we killed the traitors and took von Gimsteinn prisoner." Ingrid set her tea down. "What do you think, Augusta?" With a grumpy noise, a Hresvelgion Whisker poked her head up and looked at Ingrid. The black cat meowed at her before hopping onto Ingrid's desk, much to the knight's amusement. "No, I don't suppose you have any more answers than I do." Augusta rolled onto her back, mewing at Ingrid. Ingrid obliged, walking over and scratching the cat's belly.</p><p> </p><p>Back at Garreg Mach, Ingrid had often talked about her desire to own a cat. Usually it was off-hand while feeding the various strays of the academy, though it did sometimes come up over tea or meals. As a girl, she had often begged her mother for a cute little Galatea Brown. They were named for their house, it was only right for her to own one.</p><p> </p><p>"When you're older, Ingrid." Ingrid gave her voice a patronizing tone. No matter how old she got, that was always the answer. Ingrid had a sneaking suspicion that she would have gotten one when she finally got married. There was some old family tradition of a Galatea Brown being the first gift that newlyweds would would get. When she was very young, Ingrid didn't know why she had to wait. After Glenn died, Ingrid wanted a cat to remember him by. The two had never discussed any plans for their future other than the cat they would get.</p><p> </p><p>It never came to pass. When Glenn was gone, Ingrid threw herself into training. She didn't feel she had time for a little furry friend, but she also felt she would never be worthy of one. Then came the academy, where strays were abundant. Ingrid often thought of sneaking one into her room, but they were so happy roaming free that it felt wrong to coop one up in her room just because she wanted something to cuddle close with on the days she felt loneliest.</p><p> </p><p>Then came Augusta.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 13, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The previous day's events had been a whirlwind. Ingrid had woken up trying to give herself the courage to get a haircut, and she had gone to bed not only a Knight of the Empire, but the Praetorian Guard of the Emperor. She looked around at her new office, the walls barren and the only furniture being a desk. Hubert told her that any furnishings she wanted were hers, an offer she planned on taking him up on when she figured out exactly how one should decorate an office. Her only experiences in the matter were her father's study, her mother's reading room, and her professors' offices at Garreg Mach.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked slowly along the floor, the sounds of her boots creating a hollow echo. She was no stranger to spartan décor, that was what her room was at the academy. Then again, there was practicality to that. She knew she would only be at Garreg Mach for a certain amount of time, and it felt foolish to over-decorate. This was <em>her</em> office, though. According to Manuela, it would be until she died.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe a rug. Her mother had a rug from Varley in her reading room, one she had gotten in a diplomatic trade. They were rare in Galatea, but one would be easy to get in Adrestia. The rug always reminded her of the feeling of walking through fresh snow in her warm boots, so perhaps she'd see about a white one.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid turned, hearing a knock on her door.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in," Ingrid said. Edelgard entered, her hair down and her head without its crown. In her arms were a small wooden box and a medium sized paper bag. Ingrid kneeled, and Edelgard chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, when I'm not wearing a crown, you don't have to kneel. I'd ask you to do nothing, but you can bow if you feel you should." Edelgard smiled softly. Ingrid rose and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, my Emperor. It's a force of habit," Ingrid explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I also ask that you just call me Edelgard. It's nice to hear my name when my day is filled with various nobles throwing themselves at my feet." Edelgard set the box on Ingrid's desk. Ingrid could have sworn she saw the box move, but she pushed that idea aside. Edelgard picked the bag back up, opening it. "Are you a fan of sweets, Ingrid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. When I'm out in the capital, I like to stop and try a new one if I have time. I rather like the little square ones from Varley. What fruit are they made of?"</p><p> </p><p>"Varley grapes. Very popular in candies because they're not right for wine or jelly." Edelgard smiled. She looked around the room for a moment. "No chairs?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can fetch one if you'd like to sit." Ingrid straightened up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not above sitting on the floor, Ingrid." Edelgard waved the offer off before sitting down on the ground. Ingrid grabbed a tea tray from her fireplace mantel before joining Edelgard on the ground. "Ah, you read my mind with the tray. Thank you." Edelgard emptied the contents of the bag onto the tray, a variety of candies coming out. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."</p><p> </p><p>"No, my Em... Edelgard." Ingrid caught herself. "I am your Praetorian Guard. I serve where you need me."</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize for giving you that responsibility so suddenly. Adrestian tradition states that a candidate must not know about their being considered for the role until the ceremony." Edelgard smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your trust." Ingrid bowed her head slightly. "I won't let you down. You have my word."</p><p> </p><p>"Enough official business. I've come here to escape that. I can't handle another afternoon in a row dominated by Ministers and nobles inviting me to dine with them. I need to share an utterly unhealthy amount of sweets with someone and I can't do that at state functions."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to help." Ingrid smiled. She picked up a small orange one shaped like a slice of citrus fruit, and Edelgard tilted her head slightly. Ingrid put it in her mouth and chewed for a moment before her face contorted from the burst of sour flavour.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it a moment, it gets sweeter." Edelgard giggled. Ingrid's eyes watered slightly, but she blinked them back into focus as the sweet flavour came through. "I never tire of people trying those for the first time. They hail from Aegir, made of a variety of their sourest fruits that hide a sweet aftertaste." Edelgard paused, smiling. "Hubert's reaction to them was disappointing. Yours brought me the most joy since Corrina."</p><p> </p><p>"Corrina?" Ingrid asked, picking up one of the familiar purple candies she had grown fond of.</p><p> </p><p>"An old friend and former lover of mine. Before I joined the academy. We were young back then, only just discovering what love meant. I had had crushes before then, like a young noble from Fhirdiad, but that was just puppy love. Corrina was the first person I truly understood my feelings for." Edelgard paused to eat one of the offensively sour orange sweets, savoring it for a moment. "She was lovely."</p><p> </p><p>"She?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course. I forgot." Edelgard's eyes widened. "As I understand from the other Lions, relationships in Adrestia are very different than in Faerghus. In Adrestia, it's not uncommon to have many lovers, especially for nobles. There is usually one love for political or familial purposes in order to pass down the bloodline, but the rest are for you to truly love as you so desire regardless of who they are."</p><p> </p><p>"So that's what Dorothea meant by pouncing..." Ingrid thought out loud. Edelgard laughed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Dorothea what now?" Edelgard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Back at Garreg Mach, Dorothea was trying to get me to dress up for a function. She said that I'd have to forgive people for wanting to pounce and then said she'd ask for permission." Ingrid sighed. Edelgard suppressed another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"That's our Dorothea. She's one of a kind." Edelgard smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"She's quite the friend." Ingrid smiled. "If I may, what happened to Corrina?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing awful if that's what you're afraid of." Edelgard assured her Praetorian Guard. "She and I just led different paths in life. I was destined to rule, she wanted to see the world beyond Fódlan one day. It wasn't meant to be, but not all love is. Sometimes a love that lasts for a few months will help us understand what we want in a love that lasts a lifetime." Edelgard smiled. "I'd rather like to loop back around to Dorothea talking about pouncing?" Ingrid blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"As a little girl, I had always thought that love was a once in a lifetime thing," Ingrid explained. "When Dorothea talked about it so casually, I was rather thrown off. That and the ring I gave her..."</p><p> </p><p>"You gave Dorothea a ring?" Edelgard's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that!" Ingrid defended herself. "When you all helped me with that unpleasant suitor, I still had the ring that I was supposed to wed him with. I didn't want anything to do with it, so I gave it to Dorothea. When she talked about it being a proposal, I thought she was joking. I mean, she was, but I didn't really know that was really possible to her."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course. Cultural differences." Edelgard nodded. "I imagine the things that are much more casual in Adrestia have been a particularly odd change for you." Ingrid touched her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ingrid said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks nice like this, Ingrid. I know you didn't cut it for compliments, but I quite like it." Edelgard put her hand on her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I've wanted it for so long, and I'm glad I finally had the courage to do it." Ingrid paused. "That's because of the Empire. Because of you. You welcomed me with open arms, promised me that you'd build a world where everyone could be who they dreamed of being." Ingrid looked at Lúin on a rack on the wall. "My dream is already coming true. Knighthood in service of a cause I believe in." The box on the desk moved dramatically, and both Ingrid and Edelgard turned to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hell. I forgot!" Edelgard stood up quickly. She picked up the box. "I was taking another tour of the city, and I stopped by an animal shelter. They had just adopted out a litter of kittens, but there were two left. They were absolutely precious, and I didn't feel right picking just one of them, but I also didn't really want two cats." Edelgard opened the box, showing Ingrid a little black kitten. "I remember you saying you wanted a cat. She's a Hresvelgion Whisker. They called her Augusta, but you can change the name if you want." Ingrid picked the kitten out of the box, smiling down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Augusta is perfect."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 22, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Augusta gave a loud meow of complaint at Ingrid, who had stopped petting the cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, baby. I got distracted." Ingrid scratched Augusta's belly again. "Distracted." Ingrid walked to the other side of her desk. She opened a drawer, pulling a piece of dried meat out and giving it to Augusta. "Thanks for the help, girl." Ingrid grabbed Lúin off of her wall and ran towards her door, opening it and sprinting out. Ingrid had to dodge around a few servants, but most moved out of the way when they saw the Praetorian Guard running at full speed towards the Emperor's study. Ingrid slid around a corner to slow herself down before barging into the study. She found Edelgard and Byleth having tea together over a map.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid?" Byleth raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Augusta helped me figure it out. The trebuchet was all a distraction. They assumed you'd survive somehow. This wasn't the real assassination attempt. Hell, assassination might not even be the goal," Ingrid rambled quickly. Byleth tapped his fingernail on his teacup.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you have something there, Ingrid. Come look at this." Edelgard motioned to the map. Ingrid walked over, brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this isn't the time, but I almost thought you were growing out your hair. Hubert mentioned that you missed two appointments with... What's his name, Belimar?" Byleth noted. Ingrid smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to try something for a month." Ingrid explained vaguely. Byleth shrugged, turning back to the map.</p><p> </p><p>"Note the site of the attack. It's directly opposite the armoury," Byleth explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Felix took inventory. Nothing's missing." Ingrid shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's to say that taking something was the goal?"  Edelgard asked. "There are currently four tombs containing the remains of past Praetorian Guards. There's a new one built every 300 years. We know where the second, third, and fourth ones are, but not the first. A story passed from Emperor to Emperor claims that the first is beneath the armoury, sealed with some ancient device that keeps it hidden."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anyone else who would know that?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Edelgard nodded. "My uncle."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to ask Linhardt, Ignatz, and Hanneman to search every Imperial record they can for an answer on how they could get that potential crypt open." Byleth rose.</p><p> </p><p>"Felix and Sylvain should hopefully be done with von Gimsteinn by now. I'll see what they have." Ingrid added.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see to it. Edelgard wants a word with you." Byleth turned on his heel and left the room. Ingrid watched the door close behind him before turning to Edelgard.</p><p> </p><p>"He made this sound worse than it actually is." Edelgard chuckled, reaching up to her hair and pulling out two pins. She lifted her crown off of her head and set it on her desk, letting her tight buns loosen a little. Ingrid looked at the smiling Emperor, who looked like the definition of casual might. "I just want to test a little theory I have." Edelgard leaned back in her seat slightly. "I know Hubert doesn't just rush off for anything, especially taking Shamir with him. This is something major. I know you're involved, and I think I know why. You get your hair trimmed to the same length it's been for the past few years every two weeks. On occasion you go a little shorter or a little longer, but it's always about this length." Edelgard touched a strand of Ingrid's chin length blonde hair. "Except for last month. You let your hair grow. Your hair grows faster than mine, quite a bit so. You had an inch extra by the time you got it cut three days ago. Now you're back to normal. You said you had to grow it for something." Edelgard pushed Ingrid's hair behind her ear. "So I asked myself why. What could motivate you to grow your hair for a month against your four year routine?" Edelgard paused. "Or rather... Who?" Ingrid closed her eyes and nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard knew.</p><p> </p><p>"You were finally going to give your father one last goodbye, the goodbye you couldn't bear to give him throughout the war. Cut off all ties like you cut off the braid he so loved. You were going to send him an inch of your hair." Edelgard looked at Ingrid, who nodded. "But he got to you first. He sent you a letter. Since Hubert isn't here right now, I presume he asked you to put a dagger in my back or Lúin through my neck." Ingrid hung her head in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Ingrid whispered. She felt Edelgard's soft touch on her chin, and she allowed the Emperor to tip her head up. Edelgard smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not your father, nor are his sins yours." Edelgard spoke softly. "I'm sorry that I may have made you feel like I would hold you accountable for your father's deeds." She wiped the tear forming in Ingrid's eye away. "If our positions were changed, if my father asked me to use my position to kill you, I would feel the same guilt you are. But you've proven even stronger than I. You've sent Hubert to deal with your father. Nothing short of divine intervention can save a man from his wrath. I don't think I'd be able to do the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Edelgard. For everything." Ingrid embraced the Emperor, who returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, my beloved Praetorian Guard. You never let me down." Edelgard smiled into the the side of Ingrid's head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felix walked out of a cell, finding Sylvain waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not talking." Felix shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to ask how Hubert does this so easily, but then I remembered that he's inherently terrifying." Sylvain quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, jokes?" Felix sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's part of my charm to make funnies in dire situations." Sylvain smirked. Felix sighed at his friend's antics.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to crack this. We can't afford to wait until Hubert gets back because we don't know when that will be." Felix massaged his temples. "Think, Sylvain."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what makes Hubert so... That dastard. I have an idea." Sylvain ran out of the room, leaving Felix behind. Felix sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, don't fill me in." Felix shook his head. Byleth walked in, a confused look on his face as he looked back over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"That is the fastest I have ever seen Sylvain run." Byleth turned to Felix.</p><p> </p><p>"He said he had an idea, but he didn't tell me what it was." Felix shrugged. "Any news from upstairs, Your Highness?" Byleth sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you?" Byleth sighed as Felix grinned. "We have some ideas. Edelgard thinks that the goal was to break into the original Praetorian crypt that's said to be under the armoury while we were distracted with von Gimsteinn's attack."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a pretty good play. Smart distraction." Felix nodded. "Ingrid sent you to check on us instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Edelgard wanted to talk to her. I needed to ask the historians about scouring Imperial records for evidence of the Praetorian crypt, so coming here wasn't out of my way," Byleth explained. Sylvain walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor, great timing." Sylvain held up a piece of paper and a quill. "I need you two to stand behind me and look menacing." Felix and Byleth nodded, following Sylvain into the cell. Uwe von Gimsteinn leaned back and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, His Highness, the Lord Consort Byleth!" Uwe taunted the three. "Need some oversight to see that I won't tell you anything?" Sylvain sat down across from von Gimsteinn and began to write on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Uwe von Gimsteinn, you are charged with treason of the highest magnitude: Attempted murder of the Emperor of Adrestia. There can be only one sentence for this action, death. However, only the authority of five people in the Empire can sentence you as such. The Emperor, the Praetorian Guard, the Minister of the Imperial Household, the Prime Minister..." Byleth took a step forward. "And the Imperial Consort." Sylvain handed the paper to Byleth. "That is your death warrant. As soon as His Highness signs it, Ser Felix here can unsheathe his Sword of Zoltan and kill you.' Sylvain held onto his quill, not yet handing it to Byleth. "Unless you tell us who hired you."</p><p> </p><p>"They don't care if I die, nor do I. Why do you think I let them put a Venomstone in my tooth?" Uwe leaned forward with a smug grin. Sylvain handed Byleth his quill, and Byleth signed the paper. He nodded at Felix, who drew his sword. Sylvain and Byleth walked out of the room, waiting for Felix outside. One scream from von Gimsteinn later, and Felix emerged as well.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you have?" Felix asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Petra said that there was poison in his tooth, I wanted to know what it was. He said Venomstone. We know only one real way to get that," Sylvain explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Monsters as created by Those Who Slither in the Dark." Byleth crossed his arms. "Good find, Sylvain."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I'm more than a pretty face, Professor." Sylvain bowed slightly. Felix rolled his eyes as Byleth chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 23, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dorothea sat at a table, brushing her hair to candlelight as the midnight moon shone into her bedroom. She heard a knock on the door and rose to answer it, finding Ingrid waiting outside still dressed in her armour.</p><p> </p><p>"Mercedes and I make jokes about you sleeping in your armour. Please tell me you don't actually." Dorothea smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I'm just coming off duty." Ingrid shook her head. "I wanted to talk. About... Romance things." Dorothea's eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in here. Now." Dorothea ushered Ingrid into the room, sitting her down in an armchair by the fireplace. Dorothea summoned a faint red magical glow to her hands. "Fire!" A ball of fire flew out, igniting the logs in the fireplace. Dorothea sat down in the other armchair, putting her chin on her fist. "So. Romance things. Details please."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like someone. I think I've slowly started liking someone over the past few years," Ingrid explained. Dorothea grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is he?" Dorothea asked. Ingrid looked at her and slowly shook her head. "SHE?" Ingrid nodded. "Okay, you don't have to tell me who it is because that's a big step for you, but do you really like this girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ingrid whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a 'but' there, isn't there?" Dorothea leaned over. "She's taken, isn't she?" Ingrid closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"A few years ago, Edelgard told me that it's not uncommon for nobles to have multiple lovers in Adrestia." Ingrid spoke slowly. "Is that true?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, particularly with high-ranking nobles. Edelgard's father, Ionius, he had five consorts. Four women and one man early in his reign. Hubie's father had two wives. Ferdie's mother was married to his father and had a female lover." Dorothea paused. "You've fallen for a noble." Ingrid bit her lip. "Oh." Dorothea covered her mouth. "You've fallen for <em>the</em> noble."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to do, Dorothea. She loves him so much, they belong together. Even though the Emperor can take more than one lover, I don't want to intrude." Ingrid spoke quickly. "I'm supposed to be her Praetorian Guard."</p><p> </p><p>"So was Ionius' male consort." Dorothea smiled. "There's precedent, Ingrid. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>"I think..." Ingrid sighed. "You had a crush on the Professor back at the academy, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of people did, honestly." Dorothea shrugged. "Edelgard, me, Linhardt, Mercedes, I'm pretty sure Flayn and Rhea both had something for him." Dorothea paused. "Oh, I should add you to that list, hmm?" Ingrid sighed. "You've fallen for them both. Oh, this is such a wonderful story. The Emperor, the Professor, and the Knight. Beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down, Dorothea. Please," Ingrid pled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm a sucker for this." Dorothea giggled. "When did you find out you had feelings for Edelgard?"</p><p> </p><p>"Three days ago. My father sent me a letter asking me to kill Edelgard in the name of Faerghus and House Galatea. I was insulted and horrified that he'd ask me to use my position to do that, but there was something more. My first thought after reading it wasn't that it was though he was asking me to kill Dimitri, it was as though he was asking me to kill Glenn."</p><p> </p><p>"That's where Hubie is. You asked him to kill your father."</p><p> </p><p>"Not in those words, but yes." Ingrid paused. "I could have gone, I have just as much authority as Hubert to sentence my father to anything. But I asked Hubert, I asked for someone else to deal with it. Not out of love, not anymore. Because I know Hubert will make it quick. I know Hubert won't walk in and fly into a blind rage about being asked to betray everything he believes in. I know Hubert won't force Lúin through my father's sword arm and then unleash twenty-three years of pent-up anger and sadness and grief into him before finally killing him. My father will beg for mercy and Hubert will deny it, killing him after one speech. But Hubert being merciless will be a mercy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Ingrid." Dorothea walked over, hugging her friend. Ingrid's tears dampened Dorothea's shirt. "I'm sorry your father still sees you as a political pawn after all this time. I'm sorry that him asking you to kill Edelgard is what made you realize you love her. I'm sorry that this world isn't calmer, better."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Dorothea. For everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linhardt, Ignatz, Hanneman, and Raphael make a discovery about the lost First Tomb of the Praetorian Guards. Ingrid seeks the help of Mercedes regarding a troubling event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 23, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid shot awake, hearing Edelgard's scream rip through the palace. She lept from her bed and slipped on a pair of shoes before grabbing Lúin from the wall, lacking the time required to change into her armour. She sprinted across the hall, pushing the door open with a strength she didn't know she had.</p><p> </p><p>"Bolganone!" Byleth yelled. Four balls of fire converged on a man with skin and hair that were as white as ash and armour that was as black as soot. The balls of flame combined into one and exploded, but the man stepped forward unscathed. He summoned a ball of black magic to his hand, but Edelgard swung Aymr at him, causing him to transform the planned projectile into a shield. Ingrid ran forward, driving Lúin forward and nicking the man's cheek, causing it to leak a drop of sickly purple-tinted red blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally. A drop of blood." The man grinned. He grabbed Ingrid by the face and hurled her across the room, picking up Lúin for the briefest moment to stop Aymr from striking him. The tip of the Sword of the Creator sailed past his head as he ducked out of the way. The man channeled dark magic into his hands once again, directing it into the ground. The floor beneath Edelgard and Byleth cracked and both were hit with dark energy. Byleth tried to get up again, but the man kicked Lúin into his hand one more time before driving it into Byleth's back. He then picked up Byleth, the lance still embedded in his back, and hurled him through a hole in the wall to the outside of the palace that had been opened up at some point. The man then grabbed Edelgard by the throat, dark energy gathering into his hand in an attempt to kill her. Ingrid groaned as she got up, and the man turned to her. "Still some fight in you, Ingrid Brandl Galatea?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will always fight for my Emperor." Ingrid walked forward slowly, reaching down to the ground to pick up the Sword of the Creator. It was heavy in her hands, too heavy for her to safely use it at a distance. She didn't know how Byleth did it with such ease, but now was not the time to dwell on that. She swung the heavy sword at the man in a broad arc, but he stepped aside. Ingrid swung again, slicing just past the man's head. She then drove her blade forward, pushing it through the man's chest. She looked up, not seeing his face, but rather Edelgard's. The two had magically switched places just before her fatal blow.</p><p> </p><p>She had been fighting an illusion.</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed before vanishing, and Ingrid fell to her knees. She cradled Edelgard's body, tears falling from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Ingrid whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 23, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid shot awake, feeling something on her chest. She reached around, finding a soft furry mound shifting around. She pulled Augusta close, snuggling her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sweetie." Ingrid whispered into the cat's fur.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmares weren't new for Ingrid. She often dreamed of being at Duscur, being helpless while the Tragedy unfolded. She dreamed that she watched Glenn die. She dreamed that she got there just too late to stop the fatal blow.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Ingrid had a nightmare where she was the one behind the sword. Where all she could do was lose. Where she fought so desperately, yet failed nonetheless. What had changed?</p><p> </p><p>"That's a stupid question, Ingrid," She whispered to herself. She knew exactly what had changed. She had truly realized she was in love, and then she watched the two people she loved die. One of them died by her hand. Mercedes often talked about the meaning of dreams, the feelings that went into them.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid looked over to her window, the early morning sun beginning to shine through the window. She had work to do as the Praetorian Guard, but she needed to talk to Mercedes first. She gave Augusta a scratch on the head before rising fully from beneath the warm blankets on her bed. The duvet was made with some kind of bird feathers from Aegir, she recalled. Ferdinand had given it to her as a gift celebrating her appointment as Praetorian Guard.</p><p> </p><p>All of the noble Eagles had given her some kind of gift from their homes, from their families. Hubert shared his family's barber with her. Ferdinand gave her the duvet. Bernadetta gave her a pair of rugs, one for her office and one for her room. Linhardt gave her a beautiful statue carved from blue-white stone that looked like the mountains she so loved. Caspar gave her the sword she wore when on duty, one with a blade made of a rare steel and a hilt inlaid with a glimmering ruby with the Crest of Daphnel engraved into it. Edelgard had given her Augusta, a cat whose breed was named for the Emperor's very family.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid smiled, looking around her room at the various gifts. She wasn't certain if it was tradition or to make sure that she would feel more welcome in Adrestia, but it didn't truly matter. As much as it pained what little respect she had for her family left, she had felt more at home for the past almost five years than she had her whole life in Galatea, and that was because of the people. To her friends, she wasn't an heiress or an object to be married off.</p><p> </p><p>She was Ser Ingrid, Praetorian Guard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Linhardt leafed through a book as Ignatz tapped the ground with a hammer.</p><p> </p><p>"The floor here is definitely thinner than the rest of the room. There's something under it. Raph, a hand?" Ignatz explained. Raphael walked over with a bar of metal as Ignatz ran his hand along the stone. "There's a seam." Ignatz pointed at a faint line in the ground. Raphael forced his bar into the seam, prying up the piece of a floor as Hanneman walked in, a collection of unlit torches in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you found something." Hanneman placed the torches on the ground next to the new hole in the floor. He conjured a small flame, using it to ignite the torches.</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's a matter of what we found," Ignatz said before jumping down. He took a now lit torch from Hanneman and ducked under the ledge above him, approaching a door. Linhardt followed suit, running his hand along the door. It glowed faintly as the Crest of Cethleann flashed for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a Crest Lock," Hanneman explained. "They require a Major Crest to open them, so they fell out of use around eight hundred years ago when those started to become rarer and rarer."</p><p> </p><p>"So we need a major Crest of Cethleann. That's an issue. I don't know about anyone who bears a Major Crest of Cethleann." Ignatz sighed. Linhardt closed his eyes and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"There's one." Linhardt massaged his temples. "I asked her to marry me back at Garreg Mach."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Ignatz asked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Flayn." Byleth leaned back in his chair. "Damn it."</p><p> </p><p>The table before him was set for breakfast. The chair next to Byleth was empty, Edelgard evidently elsewhere. The chairs with the symbols of the Minister of the Imperial Household and the Praetorian Guard were also empty, but Ferdinand sat in the Prime Minister's seat with Marianne next to him. Dorothea, Bernadetta, Felix, Linhardt, Raphael, Hanneman, and Ignatz sat at various other seats around, with Dorothea and Raphael both snacking.</p><p> </p><p>"Something wrong? Beyond the whole 'Seteth and Flayn vanished' thing." Raphael asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Seteth and Flayn's relationship is not what they said it is. They aren't siblings. They are father and daughter." Byleth stroked his chin. "I also always felt this strange... Connection to both of them, the same connection I felt to Rhea. A strange, almost familial bond." Byleth paused. "Linhardt, you once mentioned that Flayn looked identical to Cethleann. I think there's something to that, but something much more."</p><p> </p><p>"If I recall correctly, Seteth possesses the Crest of Cichol." Marianne piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct." Byleth nodded. "So the logical answer here is to assume one thing and one thing alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Seteth is Cichol, and Flayn is Cethleann." Hanneman nodded. "Fascinating."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Bernadetta's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Linhardt had that same expression in the tomb." Ignatz gestured at Linhardt. "Did you ask Seteth to marry you like Linhardt asked Flayn?"</p><p> </p><p>"Linhardt what?" Ferdinand looked over at his friend, who had buried his face in a bowl of fruit.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I didn't ask him to marry me!" Bernadetta defended herself. "I just... Drew him as Cichol in a book of fables we were working on together."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to hear both of these stories later. For now, we need to find Seteth and Flayn." Byleth crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubert." Ferdinand cut in. "Nothing slips that man's gaze. If anyone has an idea where they are, it will be him."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course there's an assassination attempt as a distraction that can only be solved via Hubert's information right when he's gone," Dorothea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Those Who Slither in the Dark are playing us like a lyre." Ferdinand nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Dorothea, I need you and Petra to take her wyvern to inform Hubert. He's heading to Galatea, dealing with another budding plot against the Emperor. He needs to know because I have a feeling he'll come to the same conclusion that I will about the timing," Byleth ordered. "We also need everything he knows about Seteth and Flayn."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll grab Petra and we'll head out immediately." Dorothea stood, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you said Galatea?" Bernadetta asked. "Oh no. Ingrid..."</p><p> </p><p>"She received a letter from her father. He asked her to kill Edelgard." Byleth folded his hands, leaned his chin on them, and sighed. Marianne slammed her hand into the table.</p><p> </p><p>"How DARE he?" Marianne yelled. "After everything Ingrid's done? He really thought she would do that?" The room fell slightly quieter at her sudden burst of rage. Ferdinand ran his hand along her arm to calm her.</p><p> </p><p>"Marianne and I will be visiting an orphanage today. We're looking to see what sort of funding they'll need with the influx of war orphans." Ferdinand explained, rising slowly. Marianne followed suit. Byleth nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me know if you need anything," He ordered. Ferdinand nodded, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>"That's probably our cue to get back to work. We'll see what else we can dig up about that Crest Lock." Linhardt added. He, Hanneman, Ignatz, and Raphael left the room, leaving only Bernadetta, Felix, and Byleth.</p><p> </p><p>"Byleth, there's something going on with Ingrid." Bernadetta spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Something's off about her. She didn't show up to train with me this morning." Felix crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Felix and I were on night watch last night. We saw her leaving Dorothea's room. Late." Bernadetta began.</p><p> </p><p>"I expect this is more than gossip." Byleth quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gossip with a purpose." Bernadetta rubbed her hands together nervously. Byleth picked up his tea, letting them continue.</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't see us, but she had this... Look on her face. A look I haven't seen on her since she was eleven," Felix explained. "A look that she had when she first truly met my brother. She was always annoyed about the betrothal, it followed her since birth. But then they met and something just..." Felix snapped his fingers. "Something just worked between them. She knew Glenn would be willing to at least try to help her achieve her dream of being a knight."</p><p> </p><p>"She's in love." Byleth nodded slowly. "That paired with the letter from her father would be enough to throw her off her rhythm slightly. She was... Incredibly shaken by the letter."</p><p> </p><p>"I know Ingrid. Bloodlines be damned, she's my sister." Felix exhaled. "She's not shaken about being asked to kill Edelgard. She's shaken because she wants to kill her father for asking her to betray Edelgard."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Goddess." Byleth's face dropped. "As Praetorian Guard, she can execute anyone other than myself, Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand if she feels it's needed."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why she asked Hubert to deal with it." Felix nodded. "Because he'll make it quick." Byleth stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to scour the books we recovered from Seteth's office. I want to see if he possibly left a clue as to where he went." He walked out of the room, leaving Felix and Bernadetta alone.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell him who you think Ingrid is in love with?" Felix asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Bernadetta shook her head. "If I'm right and it is Edelgard, that's Ingrid's story to tell. If I'm wrong, I don't want to bog him down with a bunch of complicated stuff about Adrestian marriage traditions for nothing."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mercedes stirred her tea, picking up a novel as the tea cooled slightly. She heard a knock on her door, turning her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." Mercedes picked up a second teacup for her unexpected guest. Ingrid walked in, wearing her armour and with Lúin in its usual position on her back. Mercedes smiled slightly. Ingrid was dedicated to her duty like no other before her. Most would crumble under the pressure of being the chief guardian of the Emperor of Adrestia, but Ingrid practically basked in the challenge. There were countless stories of her sheer ferocity in battle to defend her Emperor, endless tales of her capturing outposts on her own because one archer fired an arrow at her liege. Ingrid was one of the greatest knights that Adrestia, and perhaps all of Fódlan, had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>That Ingrid was not this Ingrid, not now. Something was wrong with this Ingrid this morning. This Ingrid looked shaken, as though something had entered her head and stirred all her feelings around.</p><p> </p><p>"May I sit?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Mercedes smiled sweetly, gesturing to the chair across from her. Ingrid took Lúin off of her back and set it beside the chair before sitting down. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so." Ingrid shook her head. "I had a dreadful nightmare last night." Mercedes smiled sadly at her. It was a sympathetic look that made Ingrid instantly want to open up more. "I had a nightmare about... People who mean more to me than almost any other. I couldn't save them." Ingrid took a series of deep breaths. "I killed one of them by trying to save them."</p><p> </p><p>"You're afraid that you aren't enough. It's your deepest fear invading your sleep." Mercedes held Ingrid's hand. "You know you'll do everything you can, but deep down you're scared it won't be worth anything in the end."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ingrid nodded. "There was a man in my nightmare. I didn't recognize him, I've never seen him before. I tried everything, but all I could do was draw a single drop of blood. Then he used magic to make me kill the person he was holding." Mercedes pulled Ingrid in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mind created a villain you couldn't know, someone you couldn't fight. I promise you that you won't have to protect Edelgard alone. Not as long as I draw breath." Mercedes promised. Ingrid smiled, her eyes wet with tears. Another knock came at the door, and Mercedes rose. "Come in." A guard entered the room and bowed before Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Praetorian Guard, the Emperor requests your presence in her study." Ingrid nodded, rising from her chair, taking a moment to dry her eyes. She picked up Lúin and gave Mercedes a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Ingrid whispered in Mercedes' ear before walking out of the room. Ingrid didn't believe she was late to her duty, but it was very possible she was. She couldn't get herself into the mood to train with Felix that morning, which was usually how she tracked the time.</p><p> </p><p>The guards she passed bowed to her slightly, not nearly as deeply as the guard who had come to fetch her for Edelgard. Five years on, and that was still a strange sensation to have people bow to her. She knew that she was only one step below Edelgard in terms of authority, but that was... A scary amount of power for Ingrid. As head of the Imperial army as stationed in the palace, she could ask any soldier to do anything she required.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Doesn't stop me from doing it myself because I still feel guilty about ordering people around.</em>' Ingrid joked to herself in an attempt at a distraction. She reached the door of Edelgard's study, which was slightly ajar. Ingrid could sear she smelled eggs, cheese, and some kind of meat, but she dismissed the thought as she opened the door. She saw Edelgard crouching next to the fireplace, prodding at a pan.</p><p> </p><p>"My Emperor?" Ingrid asked. Edelgard turned, showing that she wasn't wearing her crown. "Edelgard." Edelgard smiled at the use of her name.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Ingrid." Edelgard stirred the contents of the pan. "I'm making us breakfast. Felix mentioned that you didn't come to train with him this morning, so I presumed you also didn't get breakfast together."</p><p> </p><p>"You presumed correctly." Ingrid nodded. As if on cue, her stomach growled at her. Edelgard chuckled, hearing the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm no Bernadetta or Ashe, but I am trying to make omelettes today." Edelgard shifted the omelettes with her spatula. "Have a seat, Ingrid." Ingrid sat down, watching Edelgard work. She was dressed in a red button up shirt and black pants, not wearing either her beloved armour or her official court attire. Edelgard clearly felt safe in her palace again, unlike she had for the entire war. She had promised Ingrid that she was an excellent bodyguard, but Ingrid couldn't help but feel guilty that Edelgard never truly felt safe enough to shed all her protection in private. Now here Edelgard was, a thin cloth shirt the only thing between her skin and the air. Edelgard was relaxed, and Ingrid liked seeing that. It helped that the shirt had tight sleeves and Ingrid could see Edelgard's muscles shift with every movement.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused for a moment. Why had she jumped there so quickly? It felt out of character for her. She'd talk to Dorothea later and probably have to watch her best friend poorly stifle a laugh before launching into some ramble about how she couldn't believe Ingrid was so in love that she thought about how Edelgard's arms looked in a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Focus, Ingrid. Dorothea would be laughing at you so much right now.</em>" Ingrid thought as she looked away from Edelgard. She looked up at a painting on the wall above the fireplace. It depicted a red and gold eagle with a ball of white fire in its talons flanked by a dark grey pegasus with a short blonde mane on its right, a black crow with pale gold markings around its eyes on its left, and a bronze horse with a flowing orange mane beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it? Bernadetta painted it for me." Edelgard set a plate in front of Ingrid. "Almost five years of being Emperor, and I still had a painting commissioned by my father hanging there. Last week, Bernadetta brought me that lovely piece. She calls it 'The Court of the Emperor'. She had been working on it for almost a year. The eagle is me, as you may have guessed. The crow is Hubert, always watching over my shoulder. The horse is Ferdinand, always lifting me up and inspiring me to soar higher. The flame is Byleth. When Bernadetta began making it, he was still gone. He was the fire that I carried with me. Now that he has returned, he is the fire that guides me forward." Edelgard touched Ingrid's arm. "The pegasus is, of course, you. My right hand and my trusted guardian, you fly into every fight and every mission at my side."</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid blushed slightly, taking a bite of the omelette. She chewed slowly, pondering the flavour. It was well cooked, and the flavours were balanced fine enough. It certainly wasn't like the ones Bernadetta or Ashe made, but it was palatable. At least it was better than Hanneman or Constance's cooking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" Edelgard leaned forward slightly. Her words shook Ingrid out of her thoughts. The look in Edelgard's eyes was one of hope and curiousity. The pause Ingrid took to answer made her face fall slightly. "Because if you don't, that's alright. I can send someone to the kitchen to get you-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's delicious." Ingrid stretched the truth slightly. It wasn't a perfect tasting omelette, it was rather mediocre. However, it wasn't the taste or the texture Ingrid cared about right now. She was just happy to have food with Edelgard, food in the quiet so that she could fall deeper for the Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Edelgard leaned back, clearly surprised a little. The look in her eyes became relieved. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>"You might not be as good as Ashe or Bernadetta, but you're definitely ages beyond Constance and Caspar." Ingrid smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the heavens." Edelgard let out sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to try to cook more, I'd love to taste your work." Ingrid smiled. Edelgard smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds lovely."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth stood in front of the door of the First Tomb of the Praetorian Guards, leaning on the Sword of the Creator as he read from a book.</p><p> </p><p>"It was long said that Crests were connected, intertwined by the emotions of their original bearers." Byleth read from the book. "The strength of the emotions empower the Crests, emotions negative or positive. History built on hate gives way for a future built on love." Byleth looked at the Sword of the Creator. "Legacies founded in anger, avarice, and aggression will come together in love, compassion, and hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Still have to hit the books?" Caspar asked. Byleth turned, seeing him leaning on a pillar.</p><p> </p><p>"You could say that," Byleth chuckled. "Caspar, what do you know about the relationship between the original Crest Bearers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not much, knowing things like that isn't really my thing. But I mean, we all know Seiros and Nemesis hated each other's guts. Since you and Edelgard have their Crests, I'd say that the whole 'History and hate becoming the future and love' something something ended up okay." Byleth let an amused puff of air out of his nose. "I mean, I don't believe you two only found your feelings for each other just because of an ancient prophecy. That stuff's just words on a page. You two chose each other."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a lovely sentiment. Thank you." Byleth smiled slightly. "Caspar, I need your opinion on something."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Caspar shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"We have just come off of a war that lasted for over four years. Do you believe it is wise for us to jump into another against Those Who Slither In The Dark so soon after it?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Caspar nodded. "Because if we let them think we won't fight them, they'll start their experiments again. We have to win. The Empire can survive another war, we can't survive if we don't fight them." Caspar jumped down, giving Byleth a nudge in the shoulder. "Besides. Half the reason the war went on for four years is because you weren't around." Byleth looked down at the Sword of the Creator.</p><p> </p><p>"We must hope I can lead us to a swift victory again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorothea and Petra rush to find out what Hubert knows about Seteth and Flayn's location. Ingrid makes a decision that will change her family's fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Varley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 24, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert and Shamir stepped out of an inn, the sun hanging high in the sky. Hubert shielded his eyes for a moment, blinking to adjust them to the brightness. Shamir ran a hand through her hair, getting it out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Good lunch." Shamir took in a deep breath of afternoon air.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." Hubert nodded. A young woman ran over, a look of panic on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Marquis Vestra!" The woman bowed before Hubert. "Please, we need your help!"</p><p> </p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Bandits! They're coming here, with cavalry! We don't have the soldiers to fight them!" The woman pled. Shamir walked to the carriage and grabbed her bow.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe we can afford a detour." Hubert nodded. "Have everyone in cellars and away from the roads." The woman began to gather the people as Shamir pulled an arrow from her quiver.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't think it's simple chance that there are horse riding bandits delaying us, do you?" Shamir nudged Hubert in the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." Hubert scratched his nose. "Especially when our destination is Galatea, known for its horses."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid sat at the breakfast table with Edelgard, Byleth, Ferdinand, Marianne, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Felix, and Sylvain. She looked down at her food, fork in hand but meal untouched.</p><p> </p><p>"We know Hubert will know where Seteth and Flayn are, at least to some extent. That's a start." Edelgard took a drink of water.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the plan for when we find them, Byleth?" Ferdinand asked. Byleth's nose wrinkled for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not certain. I'm hoping that they can be reasoned with. Those Who Slither In The Dark will not let them live, let alone live a life of peace. I believe that they will be willing to help us against them for that reason alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have a second plan if they say no?" Felix asked. Byleth looked at him with a frown. It was a silent gesture that spoke volumes. Byleth had no Plan B.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid sighed silently. She had asked Hubert to step away in some cruel gesture of mercy to her father, so he wouldn't have his death come at the hands of the daughter who left him. Ingrid now knew for certain that she should have done it herself. Hubert was needed here, the newest plot against the Emperor too extreme to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid." Sylvain spoke up, breaking Ingrid out of her thoughts. "You okay? You're not eating." Ingrid looked up at him, a fire burning in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that look." Felix looked at her. Byleth and Edelgard glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, if there's something you need to do, you have my permission." Edelgard touched Ingrid's arm. Ingrid rose, taking Lúin in her hand before walking out of the room. Felix and Sylvain got up and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Felix, Sylvain, don't bother trying to talk me out of this." Ingrid spoke without facing them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, we're not going to." Sylvain jogged to catch up to her. "We're coming with you." Ingrid turned to face the two men.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not. My biggest mistake in the past five years was not dealing with my father sooner. He still sees me as a tool, as a pawn for political power. If I had dealt with him sooner, he wouldn't have had the chance to ask me to kill the Emperor. Now I've asked Hubert to do my dirty work. No longer. I'm doing this myself." Ingrid paused, her expression darkening slightly. "I'm going to make sure he dies knowing exactly how I feel about him."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Sylvain nodded. Ingrid smiled slightly. "Do you need us to do anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Until I return, you both are to be the Emperor's swords," Ingrid ordered. Felix and Sylvain nodded. "If I don't return..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't finish that sentence. You're going to return." Felix held up his hand to stop her. Ingrid chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, both of you." Ingrid spun on her heel and walked away. Felix and Sylvain stood together for a moment, looking down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"She's changed." Sylvain noted. "All three of us have, though. I think it's for the better. The old Ingrid... Hell, even the Ingrid a couple years ago wouldn't have been able to openly decide that she's going to kill her father. She's not stronger, she's always been strong. She just has the confidence to use that strength now." Felix stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"That may be the most intelligent thing you have ever said," Felix deadpanned. Sylvain rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Way to kill the moment, Felix."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked over to her pegasus, stroking her mane.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, pretty girl. We're going back to Galatea one more time." Ingrid whispered to her beloved mount. The pegasus whinnied quietly, leaning into the touch. Ingrid pressed her cheek into the pegasus' soft coat for a moment, thinking of all that they had been through.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid had been thrilled when she passed the Pegasus Knight certification exam that she practically danced to the Black Eagles classroom with the news. Everyone celebrated with her, Ashe and Bernadetta had even brought cake. They had been so certain that she would pass that failure wasn't even considered. The cake was delicious, but that was as expected from Ashe and Bernadetta. It was the moment that Ingrid wanted to hold onto, the moment where she wished that every Black Eagle, whether born into it or having joined it, would hang onto each other. It was a happy memory, a quiet memory.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth and Edelgard had gone with her to the monastery's stables, where she was told they had a gift for her. When they arrived, she found a brilliant white pegasus waiting for them. Her name was Olympia, and Edelgard had said she was an Imperial breed, fast and full of stamina. It was one of the moments that made Ingrid consider leaving the Kingdom entirely and join the Empire. It had just been a fantasy then. Here she was, living that fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. This had been an event years in the making. Her father would finally see justice for all the times he had used her. She had the chance to deal with him before, but he had never pushed her far enough to justify it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 17, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid sat in her office, scratching Augusta's belly. The kitten mewed happily at her, causing Ingrid to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a precious little baby, aren't you?" Ingrid poked Augusta's nose. Augusta sneezed in response, her head flailing from side to side. Ingrid heard a knock on her door, and she picked up Augusta so she wouldn't bolt at whoever it was. "Come in!" Ashe entered the room, a pair of parcels and a letter in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ser Ingrid." Ashe grinned, bowing before her.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it." Ingrid joked, laughing at her friend's antics. "Are those for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Ashe held out the parcels to her, but Ingrid's hands were full with the squirming Augusta.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, she's frisky this morning." Ingrid sighed. Ashe set the parcels and letter on Ingrid's desk with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I hold her?" Ashe asked. Ingrid offered the kitten to him with a smile, Ashe taking her gently. "I love her, she's adorable."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't she?" Ingrid smiled, examining the parcels. "Odd. I only ordered one of these." She looked around her desk for a letter opener, grabbing one out of a drawer. Ingrid removed the paper wrapping from the packages, revealing identical novels within. "Remind me when your birthday is, Ashe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Day 17 of the Wyvern Moon. In half a year. Why?" Ashe asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose you're getting a book just because then." Ingrid offered the second copy of the novel to Ashe. He set Augusta down on the desk, and the kitten began to clean herself. He took the book, examining the cover.</p><p> </p><p>"The Three Heroes." Ashe examined the cover. "What's it about?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a fictional retelling of three of Adrestia's greatest warriors. Three sisters who fought to defend one of the Emperors. The oldest sister was one of the Emperor's lovers who picked up a sword and climbed atop a wyvern to defend him. The middle sister was a skilled brawler and axewoman who was forced to turn on her sisters by the enemy before finally returning to them. The youngest sister was a tactician and mage clad in armour that was said to glow like the sun." Ingrid smiled at the novel. "Mercedes recommended it. She said that she had read it when she was younger, so I thought I'd buy it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it sounds really interesting. I'll let you know what I think." Ashe opened the book, looking at the table of contents.</p><p> </p><p>"Join me for tea next week. I expect you'll have made more headway than me." Ingrid chuckled. She then picked up the letter and sighed, seeing that the wax seal on the letter was emblazoned with Galatea's symbol.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Goddess. I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention it." Ashe grimaced. Ingrid waved her hand at him to dismiss his concern, opening the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest daughter, Ingrid. The shock of you betraying Faerghus to serve the Empire was shock enough, but hearing that you have become the Emperor's attack dog quite nearly killed me." Ingrid paused, massaging her temple. "I do hope that you will see reason and return to the Kingdom. King Dimitri has been hit hard by the loss of you, Felix, and Sylvain. Worse, I fear that Galatea may not survive this endeavor." Ingrid growled at the letter, standing up quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it goes on and on about how disappointed he is in me, as usual. At least this time he's not disappointed about me still not having a husband." Ingrid walked over to her fireplace, ignoring the rest of the letter's contents. She tossed the offending paper in, watching as the way seal on it melted until the symbol of Galatea was no longer recognizable.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Ingrid?" Ashe asked, touching Ingrid's shoulder. Ingrid stared at the fire licking at the letter, the edges of the paper curling as they burned. "Ingrid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ingrid lied. "Enjoy the book, Ashe. If you'll excuse me, I have Praetorian Guard business to attend to."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Ashe walked towards the door. "If I can help with anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ingrid continued staring at the fireplace, but Ashe swore he saw a small nod. He closed the door behind him, and Ingrid let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, Father."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 24, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid kissed Olympia's neck quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have cut the tie off sooner." Ingrid whispered into the pegasus' neck. She sighed, massaging her temple. More than just sooner. She should have done it the day after she cut off her braid. The symbolism would have been fitting enough for a story about a knight in a novel.</p><p> </p><p>Symbolism be damned, it would have saved her more grief.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid." Byleth's voice came from behind her. Ingrid turned, seeing the Imperial consort with his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't talk me out of killing him." Ingrid climbed onto her pegasus.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I'm not here to try." Byleth looked up at her. "Before she and Petra departed, I told Dorothea to inform Hubert that he no longer needed to deal with your father. I had a feeling this was coming after a chat with Felix and Bernadetta." Ingrid paused, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "They saw you leaving Dorothea's room. Felix said you had the same face that you did when you formally met Glenn. The face of an Ingrid who has realized she's in love."</p><p> </p><p>"Goddess." Ingrid sighed, leaning her head back. "Does anyone else know?"</p><p> </p><p>"That I know of? Felix, Bernadetta, and I presume Dorothea. I'll not tell anyone else. That's your story." Byleth assured her. "I have my own hunches as to who you're in love with, but it doesn't matter right now. Go do what you need to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Ingrid urged her pegasus forward. The pegasus trotted forward before unfolding its wings, taking to the skies.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Varley</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert ducked under a swing of a cavalryman's sword, summoning magic to his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Mire," Hubert commanded. The magic surged forth, enveloping his foe in dark slime. He tipped his head to the side, allowing Shamir to fire an arrow past his head into the throat of another one of the bandits. Hubert kicked a lance into his hand, driving it into the chest of another bandit. He pulled it out, tossing it to Shamir. She twirled the lance before bashing the hilt into the side of an assailant's head, knocking him off of his horse.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing personal." Shamir stabbed the lance down, impaling him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dark Spikes." Hubert summoned javelins of black magic, casting them at the second to last horsemen. An arrow from the sky felled the final warrior, and Hubert and Shamir looked up to see Petra and Dorothea atop Petra's wyvern. The wyvern landed, and Petra gave it a pat as Dorothea got off.</p><p> </p><p>"Dorothea, Petra." Shamir nodded at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hubie, it's urgent," Dorothea began.</p><p> </p><p>"Urgent enough to distract me from killing Count Galatea for his attempt at an attempt on Edelgard's life."</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely." Dorothea nodded. "Byleth believes Ingrid is going to kill her father."</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid? Kill her own father?" Shamir asked, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not doubt Ser Ingrid, Shamir." Hubert looked over his shoulder at her. "If there is any as dedicated to the Emperor's protection as I am, it is her. The only reason I was sent was because that was a mercy. Not for Ser Ingrid, but for her father. I would read him one letter, dump his daughter's hair at his feet, and then kill him with a snap of my fingers. It would impersonal, quick. He would not suffer if I were to kill him. Ser Ingrid will kill her father. There is no doubt in my mind." Hubert paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "But before he dies, he will be broken. Ser Ingrid will look at him and unleash every feeling she has kept bottled for her entire life. She will put a weapon in his hand and then take it away. She will take Lúin, her family's ancestral weapon, and make it the last thing he sees."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, point taken." Dorothea cut in. "We don't have time for this, Hubie. We discovered a Crest Lock on the Lost Tomb. It's the Crest of Cethleann. Byleth figured out that Flayn is Cethleann." Hubert's eyebrows lifted for a moment, his curiousity piqued.</p><p> </p><p>"Remarkable," Hubert chuckled. "Such a simple solution that answers every question about both her and Seteth." Hubert began to walk to his and Shamir's carriage. "We will head to Galatea."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not having understanding?" Petra questioned. "You were just saying a talk about how Ingrid will kill her father." Hubert turned to the three women and smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Dorothea sighed. "Seteth and Flayn are in Galatea."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the last major collective of Kingdom loyalists. The Four Saints are a major figure to them. Seteth and Flayn may be in disguise, but they are most certainly among allies." Hubert tossed a bag to Shamir, slinging one across his own back.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think Étaín can carry four people and still fly safely, Hubie." Dorothea grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Wilhelm's Beard, I have no intent to fly." Hubert shook his head. "Dorothea, I need you to boost my magicks. I am going to use a teleportation spell." Shamir flashed him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a teleportation spell?" Shamir asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." Hubert scratched his nose. "I utilized it in the Holy Tomb to get most of the Black Eagles away. The Emperor had insisted on being last, of course. That was when Ingrid saved her." Hubert began to channel purple magic into his hands. "It's both difficult and draining to use over long distances, and one of the spellcasters involved must have been to the destination at least once before." Hubert looked at Dorothea. "You've been to Galatea, yes?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 22, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A person in a dark cloak looked at the walls surrounding Galatea. The moon hung above in the sky, and the flames of the torches on the walls cast a faint orange glow into the night. They heard rustling behind them, drawing a sword with a ruby in the hilt from their hip and turning to face whoever it was. Dorothea and Petra put their hands in the air to show that they were no threat. Ingrid sighed, pulling her hood off.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were following me." Ingrid returned her sword to her scabbard.</p><p> </p><p>"I was keeping us from your seeing." Petra smiled slightly. Ingrid chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Dorothea asked. Ingrid sighed.</p><p> </p><p>What <em>was</em> she doing here?</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly?" Ingrid asked. "I don't know." Ingrid turned to the wall. "I'm not leaving the Empire. I know my father will ask me to. I'm not about to throw everything I've built myself away for what he wants. I'm not giving up the knighthood I've always dreamed of, the trust I've been given, and the cause I believe in for another braid that's half as long as I am, familial demands brought on by ridiculous traditions, and a status quo I despise." Ingrid sat down on the ground. "Maybe I came to say goodbye. Maybe I came to tell him to stop meddling in my life." Petra walked behind Ingrid and sat down, running her hands through Ingrid's hair. Dorothea joined the two on the grass as Petra took the braids at Ingrid's crown out, brushing the hair down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready to say goodbye?" Dorothea asked. Ingrid didn't respond, but her silence spoke volumes. "What do you want to do, Ingrid?"</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid closed her eyes, leaning into Petra's touch slightly. She was remaking the braids now, slightly tighter than they were before, and styled slightly differently. They weren't the Rusalka-style braid that Belimar had styled around her crown, but rather a style of braid from Petra's home.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to go home," Ingrid said. She looked at the wall surrounding Galatea. "And that isn't here anymore. It's Adrestia. It's with the Eagles."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Varley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 24, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Dorothea." Hubert shook Dorothea out of her memory. "Have you been to Galatea?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have." Dorothea nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Hubert replied. "Then let us begin." He created a rune in front of him. "You are our map. Simply think of Galatea and channel your magic into me. I will handle the rest." Dorothea's hands glowed as she let loose her learned powers. Hubert closed his eyes as the rune began to pulse quickly. "There it is. Galatea." Hubert's eyes opened, now glowing purple. Hubert, Dorothea, Petra, Shamir, and Étaín then vanished in a flash of purple light.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A man with greying blond hair entered an office, massaging his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Difficult day training, Nereus?" The voice of the white skinned man from Ingrid's dream asked. Nereus looked over to the source of the voice, seeing the man with black armour standing next to the window in the Count's office. The man turned to face Nereus.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the warrior I was in my younger years, Thales." Nereus folded his arms behind his back. Thales chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"That is why you value your daughter such, isn't it, Count Galatea?" Thales began to walk around the office slowly. "Your cavaliers have failed to kill Hubert von Vestra."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it." Count Galatea sighed. "Then there is nothing stopping him coming here to get revenge for the Emperor's death." Thales laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge? There is nothing to have revenge for. It seems that your faith in your daughter was... Misplaced. The Emperor of Adrestia lives. Additionally, my sources indicate that your daughter is coming here. It will not not be the friendly discussion or the family reunion you and your wife desire. It will be the last time you see your daughter."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you threatening my Ingrid?" Nereus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no." Thales stopped, looking at a painting of Count Galatea in his prime above the fireplace. "I have not forgotten our deal, Count Galatea. Agarthans are people of our words. I will not harm a hair on your daughter's head." Thales turned to Nereus. "It will be your last meeting because she is coming here to tie off loose ends. Marquis Hubert von Vestra will not be your executioner. No, no. You will die at the hand of Ser Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Praetorian Guard."</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible!" Count Galatea yelled. "My Ingrid would never-"</p><p> </p><p>"Your Ingrid would never what?" Thales asked. "Your Ingrid would never cut off the braid your wife spent hours teaching her to care for? Your Ingrid would never cast aside tradition to become a knight? Your Ingrid would never leave the Kingdom to serve the Empire?" Thales paused, lowering his voice. "Your Ingrid would never fall for another woman?" Thales smiled, chuckling. "I have seen within her mind as she searched for her greatest joys in her slumber. Your Ingrid is long gone, Nereus. Your Ingrid died years ago. Now, the Ingrid she has decided to become is coming to kill you because you were foolish enough to believe you still had control." Thales' eyes glowed purple for a moment. "Perhaps you will meet your Ingrid again." Thales vanished in a flash of purple magic.</p><p> </p><p>"My daughter..." Nereus fell to his knees. "My Ingrid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Saints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hubert, Dorothea, Shamir, and Petra arrive in Galatea in search of Seteth and Flayn. Byleth receives help from an unlikely source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 24, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert, Dorothea, Shamir, Petra, and Étaín emerged from a glyph in a snow-chilled waste. The walls of Galatea loomed before them, only the evergreen trees of the forest concealing the group from the eyes of the Galatean guards.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's certainly Galatea." Dorothea hugged herself to preserve the warmth. Petra pulled a coat from Étaín's saddle and wrapped it around Dorothea before pulling one on herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume the place will be thrown into chaos as soon as Count Galatea is dead. How long do we have, Dorothea?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Olympia's fast when Ingrid needs her to be. It took Ingrid five days to fly here with a distracted mind. If she left this morning, I give us three days at best," Dorothea explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That quick?" Shamir's nose crinkled for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Olympia's the fastest pegasus in the Empire, and Ingrid's scarily good at finding wind currents to make the flight easier on both of them." Dorothea nodded. Shamir nodded slowly, clearly shocked at the potential of the Praetorian Guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Come then. We have no time to waste." Hubert led the group away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Open Skies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rising sun hung low in the sky as Ingrid soared through the air, a helmet like those of Falcon Knights on her head. Her helmet had a mask that covered her mouth and red lenses over her eyes to protect her face from the biting winds that came with flying as fast as she was.</p><p> </p><p>The Praetorian Guard pulled Olympia to a stop for a moment, looking down at the ruins of Garreg Mach. She lifted her helmet from her head, though it remained affixed to the back of her armour with a pair of small chains. Ingrid ran her hand through her hair for a moment as she gazed down at the ruins where her life had truly begun again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garreg Mach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Training Grounds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wyvern Moon, Day 13, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth and Edelgard walked into the training grounds of the monastery, finding Ingrid waiting with her arms behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not late, are we?" Edelgard asked. "And where is everyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're on time. And I have no idea where the others are," Ingrid explained. Byleth's nose crinkled for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Strange. It's not like everyone to skip class. Now we're alone out here, away from the eyes of the guards." Byleth spoke loudly. An arrow flew from the bush and soared towards him, just barely missing as Byleth slipped his shoulder out of the way. "Ah, assassins." The rest of the Eagles emerged from various points of cover, weapons at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Fight for your lives, bluebloods!" Dorothea yelled, channeling magic into her hands. "Thunder!" She fired a bolt of lightning at Edelgard, who dove out of the way before grabbing an axe.</p><p> </p><p>"Bluebloods, really?" Caspar asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We're bandits, Caspie. Get into it." Dorothea rolled her eyes. Caspar shrugged before letting out a battle cry and charging at Ingrid. Ingrid ducked his punch before striking him in the back with the handle of her lance. Hubert and Petra held their weapons out towards Byleth, a lance and a sword respectively. Byleth maintained his stoic expression as he drew the Sword of the Creator. He held up the blade to block a strike from Petra before extending the sword in order to catch Hubert's lance.</p><p> </p><p>"Miasma," Hubert commanded. A ball of black magic flew at Byleth, who channeled magic into his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Fire." Byleth let loose a ball of fire in reply, the two spheres of magic colliding in the air and destroying each other with a small explosion. Caspar came running over and pulled an axe from his hip before jumping into the air, slamming the axe down onto the Sword of the Creator. The blade was forced from Byleth's hand, falling to the ground. Petra swung her sword at Byleth again, but he drew a steel sword to continue the fight. Ingrid backpedaled away from Ferdinand, who swung his lance at her chest. Ingrid ducked out of the way as Ferdinand slammed his lance into the ground near her foot. She, however, flipped backwards out of the way, landing next to the Sword of the Creator and drawing the attention of both Edelgard and Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>"That was attractive." Dorothea commented. Edelgard nodded in reply. Ingrid grabbed the Sword of the Creator, holding it in both hands due to the weight. She swung it forward with all her might, cleaving the handle of Ferdinand's lance in half with the sheer heft of the blade. She then dropped the sword and grabbed her own lance, pointing it at Ferdinand's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Black Eagles." Ferdinand grinned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Open Skies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid smiled at the memory. Ferdinand's only remarks on her kicking his ass were to formally welcome her to the house. No snide remark, no sarcasm, no complaints that the new girl had defeated him. Just respect.</p><p> </p><p>Respect.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid pulled her helmet back on and spurred Olympia forward. She didn't plan to squander that respect.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Byleth..." A voice whispered. Byleth shifted in bed, half waking up. "Byleth."</p><p> </p><p>"El..." Byleth groaned and rolled over, reaching his arm out to feel for Edelgard.</p><p> </p><p>"Not her, you fool. Have you forgotten me already?" Byleth realized the voice speaking to him was not Edelgard, but rather a voice he had thought had gone quiet years ago. Byleth rolled to the other side of the bed, opening his eyes fully to see the form of Sothis floating before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sothis?" Byleth shot up. His eyes darted to the Sword of the Creator's spot on the wall, finding it was missing. Sothis revealed the blade was in her hand, offering it to Byleth.</p><p> </p><p>"This sword is my body, a body the Agarthans used to forge a weapon for a king they allied with. Wield it well against the Agarthans," Sothis ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"Agarthans?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What, you believed that 'Those Who Slither In The Dark' was their actual name?" Sothis' tone was that of good natured mockery. Byleth rolled his eyes at the remark. "Now get to work, you. I'll see you again when I need to."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth woke up to the sound of a door being opened and Edelgard stepping into their chambers. She wore a robe and was drying her hair with a towel, evidently having come back from a bath.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, my love." Edelgard smiled. "I would have invited you to join me this morning, but you were sleeping so peacefully."</p><p> </p><p>Byleth watched her walk slowly over to the closet. Despite the chaos that the Empire was currently facing with a threat from Count Galatea and the danger of Those Who Slither... The Agarthans, Edelgard was calm. She was safe.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm glad you enjoyed your alone time." Byleth rose, walking over to Edelgard. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, causing the Emperor to giggle softly.</p><p> </p><p>"While that is true, I also enjoy quiet time with you." Edelgard leaned up to kiss him. "We fell in love years ago, but your disappearance, the war... I often think about what would have happened if you had been by my side all along."</p><p> </p><p>"I do too." Byleth nodded slowly. "I think about the worlds where I chose to teach the Blue Lions or Golden Deer. I think about where the world would be if we never met. And then I remember that those timelines are a different Byleth and a different Edelgard, and I rather much like the Byleth I am and rather much love the Edelgard you are." Edelgard smiled, closing her eyes at the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>"I like the Edelgard I am too. And I most definitely love the Byleth you are." Edelgard took a deep breath of calm air, letting the silence hang for a moment. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did." Byleth nodded. "Just before I awakened, however, Sothis appeared to me in a dream. Do you remember her talking to me before?"</p><p> </p><p>"You informed me of your past experiences with her." Edelgard nodded, beginning to brush her hair. "What did she say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she informed me that Those Who Slither In The Dark are called called the Agarthans." Byleth walked over to the wall where the Sword of the Creator hung with Aymr, pulling the sword from its rack. "The Sword of the Creator was made from her body by them for a king, I presume Nemesis. She wants me to use it to set things right." Byleth held the Sword of the Creator out to Edelgard, who set down her hairbrush and took it in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I often forget just how heavy this blade is." Edelgard shifted the sword from side to side. "I'm still shocked at the ease with which you whip it around the battlefield. You can hit an arrow out of the air barely a meter from someone's face. Do you remember when Leonie joined the Eagles?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garreg Mach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Training Grounds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wyvern Moon, Day 16, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth watched as the Black Eagles trained. He had set up a mock battle, with his house divided into two teams. One side was composed of Edelgard, Ingrid, Bernadetta, and Dorothea, while the other was Hubert, Ferdinand, Caspar, Petra, and Linhardt. The addition of Ingrid to the house imbalanced the numbers slightly, but it would do the team of four good to learn to better fight while outnumbered in such close quarters. Byleth saw Bernadetta nock an arrow and aim at Ferdinand, who was busy fighting Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Yield!" Ingrid ordered as she kicked out at Ferdinand's gut, knocking him to the ground. Bernadetta let her arrow fly just as Ferdinand fell, the trajectory of it heading directly for Ingrid's eye. With a flick of his wrist, Byleth let the Sword of the Creator fly forward, snapping the arrow in half to stop its flight. Bernadetta clasped her hands over her mouth, running over to Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Goddess! I'm so sorry, Ingrid!" Bernadetta looked like she was about to break down into tears.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a good shot, Bernadetta." Byleth put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed. You would have landed the killing blow had I not knocked him over." Ingrid smiled. "And don't worry about almost hitting me. The professor handled it." Bernadetta let out a small sigh of relief. Petra offered Ferdinand her hand, helping him to his feet again. Byleth turned, seeing Leonie approaching.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Glad I caught you." Leonie jogged over to Byleth. "Could I ask you a favor? I'd really like to join your class. You're the only one who knows how to teach like Captain Jeralt. You get what I mean, don't you?" Byleth's eyes shifted over to Edelgard, who gave no notion of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. You're welcome to join the Black Eagles." Byleth nodded. Leonie pumped her fist in joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I knew you'd understand! Thanks to you, I'm going to be the best mercenary you've ever seen! Just watch!" Leonie declared.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't have asked twenty minutes ago? Given us a balanced fight?" Caspar joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed. Six against four would have been more fair." Dorothea taunted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hubert totally threw his fight against Edelgard!" Caspar groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Disagree." Linhardt shook his head. "She won that fair."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" Byleth yelled. The students turned to face him. "This next exercise is simple. As nobles and warriors alike, you will often find yourself defending an objective. Ingrid, Leonie, Linhardt, and Petra, you will be the defenders of said objective. The rest of you will be tasked with one goal: Defeat me." Byleth turned, walking away to the end of the field. "Both teams have five minutes to plan a strategy."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do." Byleth smiled at the memory. "I can do it because the Sword of the Creator doesn't feel heavy in my hand." Byleth looked down at his hand, pondering it for a moment. "In my hand, it feels lighter than a steel sword."</p><p> </p><p>"Aymr is the same weight as a steel sword. This is twice as heavy as Aymr." Edelgard looked down at the blade, confused. "Ingrid used it in battle before I did, and when she mentioned just how heavy it was afterwards, I was incredibly impressed." Edelgard sighed, biting her lip in mild shame. "And at least a little more attracted, honestly. The fact that you were slinging such an allegedly heavy weapon around without any difficulty? I wanted to know what it would feel like if you held me." Byleth chuckled as Edelgard lowered her face, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, El. You're wonderful." Byleth smiled. Edelgard offered the sword back to him, a smile forming on her face as well. "As for why it's light in only my hand... Perhaps it has something to do with my connection to Sothis. Perhaps she doesn't like anyone else holding her body."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be a logical explanation." Edelgard shrugged. Her stomach let out a small, almost inaudible growl.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that." Byleth grinned, grabbing his scabbards from the wall. He slid the Sword of the Creator into his right scabbard and a rapier into his left. He offered Aymr to Edelgard, who took it. "Breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that would be wise." Edelgard nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shamir slipped out of a shop, pulling a hood onto her head. She slipped into a carriage, where a similarly hooded Dorothea waited.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you get?" Dorothea asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The shopkeeper says that a man with green hair comes in to buy writing supplies once a week. Apparently he writes books for children for the local library," Shamir explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like Seteth." Dorothea nodded slowly. "That has to be him, then."</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lake about half a day's ride west from here. Apparently that's where he lives," Shamir continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go find Hubert and Petra."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert, Petra, and Étaín sat in a cave by a fire. Meat cooked on skewers over the flame, and Étaín's soft rumbles could be heard as he slept.</p><p> </p><p>"Petra." Hubert piped up. "If... When Adrestia goes to war again, be it against Those Who Slither In The Dark or against any other foe, you will not need to get Brigid involved if they do not want to be. Too long has Brigid been nothing more than a vassal of the Empire. It is time we become allies instead, and thus we will not force you into war."</p><p> </p><p>"I am thanking for that, Hubert." Petra smiled before shaking her head. "But this is Brigid's fight too. If the world is needing us, we will get the victory." Hubert smiled slightly, giving Petra a somewhat awkward pat on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Flirting with my partner, Hubie?" Dorothea joked as she and Shamir entered. Shamir held the leads for three horses in her hand, keeping them outside of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't dare." Hubert chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Dorothea gave him a threatening smile. "We know where Hubert and Flayn are. Well, we know where they probably are. Apparently there's a cabin near a lake about half a day's ride west of the town. That's where they probably are."</p><p> </p><p>"They'll see Étaín coming from kilometers away." Hubert looked at the dozing wyvern.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be keeping him out of the vision." Petra nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get moving. By the time we get there, we'll have a day and a half until Ingrid shows up if we're lucky." Dorothea motioned towards the horses.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard and Byleth sat in Edelgard's office, eating in relative silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot how good Ashe is at making stir fry." Byleth paused his eating for a moment. "I've missed this. Relative peace. Our battle isn't over yet, but there's at least some sort of respite for us to catch up on the years we lost."</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard looked into Byleth's eyes. Her mother had often said that a person's life story was always on display in their eyes. Byleth's story was regret, sadness, and grief, but it was more than that. Behind the Ashen Demon, there was joy. There was hope. There was love.</p><p> </p><p>'When everything is over, we will find a way to live together as long as possible. I swear that to you." Edelgard declared. She pulled Byleth in for a kiss, a gesture he happily accepted. The two heard a knock at the door, and the Emperor rose to answer it with a mildly annoyed sigh. Leonie waited outside, a letter in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope I'm not interrupting. This came for you. It has an Almyran seal." Leonie explained. Edelgard raised a brow, taking the letter and walking over to her desk. Leonie followed her into the room as Edelgard opened a drawer. She retrieved a letter opener with a handle in the shape of Aymr from the drawer, much to Leonie's amusement. "Oh, I love that."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Caspar gave it to me along with an assortment of implements like it. Including a soup ladle, of all things." Edelgard chuckled as she cut open the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to see that at some point." Leonie's eyebrows shot up in curiousity, causing Byleth to chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's as strange as it sounds," Byleth commented. Edelgard pulled the letter from within the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty." Edelgard began to read the letter. "I think that's the title, at least. I've never been really good at things like that. Didn't really bother with it. Anyways, Valentine and I are in Almyra. We promised we'll stay out of your hair and neither of us intend to break that promise. If Fódlan needs us, though, we'll be there. You tend to get sucked into big world-changing events after all. Plus, you did ask me to lend you my strength." Edelgard paused. "From Khalid."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are Khalid and Valentine?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Valentine is Hilda's middle name," Leonie explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That would mean that Khalid is Claude." Byleth nodded. "That would make sense, I used those exact words to ask him to join us. It's good to know he's willing to work with us in the event that the need is dire. Having a master tactician like him will be a great asset against the Agarthans." Byleth paused, looking at Leonie. "Besides, I imagine it will give at least a few of the former Golden Deer some comfort to know he is still alive."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, my classmates will be happy to hear it." Leonie nodded. "We all wished that he and Hilda had joined us. At least they had the sense to retreat, though. You two and Ingrid absolutely tore through the Almyrans to get straight to Claude. When Ingrid told us that you spared them, we all had hope that they'd come back to us one day."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope there comes a time for their strength, then." Edelgard gave a small smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert, Dorothea, and Shamir walked into a clearing in a forest, looking over the lake before them. the sun had begun to slowly set, and the birds sang in the trees around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this seems like a place where Flayn would be happy." Dorothea nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"She is." A familiar voice came from nearby. The group turned, seeing Seteth. He had shed his churchly robes in favour of clothing suited to a commoner. A writer. A father. "And I would greater appreciate it if you didn't disturb that happiness."</p><p> </p><p>"We need your help." Dorothea began. Seteth chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"My help? Our help? After your Emperor tore down everything we believed in?" Seteth rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"After our Emperor let you live." Hubert spoke up. Seteth scoffed, walking over to an axe. He picked it up, and both spellcasters readied themselves in the event they would need their magic. Seteth, however, simply picked up a log and set it on a stump, chopping it with the axe.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe she let us live, but she also killed my friend."</p><p> </p><p>"The Immaculate One? The same friend that set Fhirdiad ablaze? Do you know how many innocent people died then that could still be with their families if your friend hadn't done that?" Shamir asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I ordered Fhirdiad evacuated!" Seteth raised his voice, turning to point at Shamir.</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't let them leave!" Shamir snapped back. "So it doesn't matter what you ordered, because Rhea countered you right away by sealing the gates!" Shamir pulled her quiver off, dropping it on the ground. "Do you know how many little kids Sylvain and Felix had to tell that their parents didn't make it out? How many heartbroken mothers and fathers Mercedes and Annette had to look in the eyes and tell that their little angel wasn't coming home to them? Countless! There were tens of thousands of people that didn't make it out of Fhirdiad, Seteth! The Black Eagle Strike Force prided itself on minimum civilian casualties, but more than half of all civilian deaths after we broke the deadlock were at Fhirdiad! The only reason they weren't even higher was because Marianne and Constance managed to use some magic to cool the flames!" Shamir took a deep breath. "And this may come as a shock to you, but we didn't kill any civilians in Fhirdiad. Rhea, Seiros, the Immaculate One, friend of Seteth, whatever the hell you want to call her. She killed them."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave," Seteth ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"We need-" Dorothea began.</p><p> </p><p>"I said LEAVE!" Seteth's eyes flashed for a moment. Dorothea recognized the glow for a moment. It was the same one that Rhea had had in the Holy Tomb before transforming into the Immaculate One. She grabbed Hubert and Shamir by the shoulders and pulled them back.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." Dorothea's words were quiet. Shamir picked up her quiver and walked away, followed closely by Hubert and Dorothea. Seteth sat down on the stump he had been cutting wood on, looking down at the discarded axe.</p><p> </p><p>"Father?" Flayn's voice came from behind him. "What did they want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know." Seteth shook his head, unable to look at her. "I do not care. We are here because of them, Flayn."</p><p> </p><p>"Here? You mean alive?" Flayn asked. Seteth paused, putting his head in his hands. "Edelgard, the Professor, they could have killed us. Easily. Dozens of times over. But the Professor let you and I leave. He let us live. We owe him a debt. We need to pay it." Seteth sighed, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you're right." Seteth jogged off in the direction that the three from the Empire had left in, Flayn close behind. The two Nabateans caught up with the group quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Flayn." Hubert smiled slightly. "Or is Cethleann more appropriate?" Seteth held out an arm to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" Seteth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We found a tomb beneath the Imperial Palace. It has a Crest Lock on it with the Crest of Cethleann," Dorothea explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I know the one." Flayn nodded. "Tomas... Solon, when he had me, he said that he needed my blood for a lock."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what the lock is protecting?" Hubert asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Flayn nodded. That crypt isn't just for Praetorian Guards. The first one was built on another tomb, one designed to contain Nemesis."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get in." Dorothea explained. "Which means we need your-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Seteth cut her off. "You aren't taking her blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, I-" Flayn piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"No more secrets." Seteth shook his head. "We're coming with you. We will unlock the tomb personally."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that would be most helpful." A voice came into the clearing. Hubert, Dorothea, Shamir, Seteth, and Flayn turned, seeing a Great Knight in black armour. His helmet was off, allowing them to look at his white face. He had tightly braided white hair and a piece of black metal over his left eye socket. In his hand rested a weapon made from the same material that Aymr was. It appeared to be an axe, but the blade was circular and toothed, almost like it could spin around an axis.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are?" Shamir asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Chilon. I represent the Agarthans. I'm here for the girl." Chilon pointed his weapon at Flayn.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to go through us to get her." Dorothea drew her Levin Sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly." Chilon grinned. "My weapon and I both thirst for a good battle. It's been too long." He grabbed a helmet with two horns on the side and two horns in the front from his saddle, putting it on. The front two horns shifted, forming a plate to protect his mouth and nose. Hubert pulled a lance from his back and offered it to Seteth, who took the weapon. Seteth held out his arm, the Ochain Shield manifesting onto it. Chilon set his horse charging forward, the beast making odd mechanical noises as it moved. He raised his weapon above his head, swinging it down at Seteth, who dodged out of the way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shambhala</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Citadel of Spite</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thales entered a laboratory, arms folded behind his back. A woman in a dark cloak stood up from her workbench, turning. She reached up to her cloak, undoing the buttons. Beneath the cloak was a well built woman wearing a sleeveless top and leg armour. She had white hair that was shaved on the right side to reveal a massive burn scar as well as a prosthetic right arm that looked to be made with the same methods as Aymr.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you in need of fun already, Thales?" The woman asked, stepping closer to him as she made her hips sway slightly. The right side of Thales' mouth curved into a grin that quickly faded.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, Pittacus, no." Thales sighed. "Count Galatea is not long for this world, his daughter will ensure that."</p><p> </p><p>"A shame. He was a fun pawn. At least we got Cichol's location out of him before his deawest Ingwid commits patricide." Pittacus' voice took on a mocking tone. Thales laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that is good. Chilon should have engaged the Nabateans by now. Labrys will hold up to the test, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Labrys will do what I designed it to, Thales. Don't doubt my craftsmanship." Pittacus chuckled. "After all, I built Aymr, and that helped kill a much stronger Nabatean."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't doubt you, Pittacus. I would just hate to lose another of our number due to the actions of someone desperate for revenge." Thales looked around the room. Pittacus scoffed at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm no Kronya, Thales. Solon, rest his life-spark, knew the risks of working with an unstable little girl desperate to prove herself. She killed the wrong Eisner and then died for it. Besides, if not for Bias sensing the interference of that damned goddess, the ritual would have failed regardless." Pittacus examined her prosthetic arm. "Chilon will survive just fine. Bias is ready at a moment's notice."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Thales pondered for a moment. "Perhaps that promised fun would be a good idea, Pittacus." He heard the metallic clang of Pittacus' leg armour hitting the ground as the scientist chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." Pittacus reached up, dragging the substantially taller Thales down to her level for a rough kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I'm going to throw the whole "Generic Unit" crap out of the window with Those Who Slither In The Dark/The Agarthans. That's just boring and I can have more fun with them doing it my way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Agarthans set their various plans into motion. Hubert, Dorothea, Shamir, Seteth, and Flayn face off against Chilon. Ingrid is aided by a mysterious power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shambhala</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Citadel of Terror</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pittacus walked into a tower, a box-shaped object made of Agarthan technology under her arm. She looked around the room, clearly irritated that she couldn't find what or who she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>"Myson! Where are you?" Pittacus sighed as she tapped her fingers against the object in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Down here." An unimpressed voice can from beneath a table topped with chemistry equipment. A man without a lower body slid himself out from beneath the table before propping himself up on his hands and moving towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Need a hand?" Pittacus joked. Myson looked down at himself and then back up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I would much prefer a foot, actually," Myson deadpanned. He balanced himself on his right hand before using his mouth to help pull his left arm through the sleeve of his shirt. He pulled the clothing off, revealing a harness also forged from Agarthan technology underneath. Pittacus set the box on the ground, letting Myson pull himself onto it. The box clicked onto his harness, the technology unfolding into legs. Myson rose, bringing himself face to face with Pittacus. "Much better. Thank you." He picked up his shirt from the ground and put it back on, walking over to the table he had been underneath.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome." Pittacus smiled. She turned to the chemistry set. "Experimenting again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." Myson tipped a vial of poison into another, swirling it around. Pittacus tipped her head in curiousity.</p><p> </p><p>"An aerosol, I presume. One you have become immune to." Pittacus noted. Myson nodded with a chuckle. A chamber on his left shin opened and he poured the chemical into it, the chamber closing around it. Myson sighed, turning to Pittacus.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I monologue for a bit? I have things I need to say, and it would be foolish to save it for the heat of battle. Imagine. I start expounding my motives to the Fell Star and the Praetorian Guard puts her spear in my back." Myson stroked his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"By all means. I do enjoy hearing you ramble." Pittacus smiled. Myson smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>"How long has it been since we were forced into darkness, Pittacus?" Myson began. "Hundreds of years. We are forced to slither in the dark because of the actions of the Empire and the Saints. They deemed us sinners and cast us out. The Empire celebrates our downfall, their greatest heroes are those who laid us low. Augusta, Rhiannon, and Orla, the Three Imperial Sisters. Everything in Adrestia is named for them. Our greatest shame is something children call their cats." Pittacus scoffed. "But the greatest mistake of the Saints was that they damned us sinners. Cursed us to live for hundreds of years. Did they really believe we would lay down quietly? Forget what they did to us? Stand by as they held humanity back for their... Religion. What beautiful irony there is."</p><p> </p><p>"Irony, Myson?" Pittacus raised a brow. Myson chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"The Church of Seiros was the architect of its own destruction, as was the Kingdom of Faerghus. Adrestia's greatest warriors are Edelgard von Hresvelg, Byleth Eisner, and Ingrid Galatea. Edelgard was turned against the Church by the death of her family and the manipulation of the Nabateans. Byleth was granted power by Seiros, power he turned against her when he gained gained loyalty to and fell in love with Edelgard. Ingrid was forced into Faerghus' hierarchical system and then rebelled by joining the Empire for a chance at a choice. Seiros was killed by the the three of them, and her church crumbled around her." Myson laughed. He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. He held one of the glasses out to Pittacus, who took it and begin to drink. He poured her a drink before pouring one for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"And you haven't had to do anything, besides of course instigate the Tragedy of Duscur." Pittacus grinned between sipping her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt, frankly, useless for years. My whispers weren't needed to sow discord between the ruling powers, they handled it themselves with their thirst for war." Myson chuckled against the rim of his glass before taking a drink. "Now that said war is over, though, my talents are once again required."</p><p> </p><p>"Nereus Galatea was a lovely pawn for us. You did well to keep him. It's a shame he became a loose end." Pittacus pouted. She finished her drink, holding out the glass to Myson.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's the beautiful thing about all of this. I don't have to tie up that loose end. There's a much better solution that keeps my work hidden. All I've had to do is give Ingrid Galatea a little extra push." Myson ran his hand along a crystal ball. "You know how I take nightmares away from our people? It's a simple ritual, but the energy cannot be destroyed. Normally I push it into some random civilian who will experience a great trauma while they sleep. I chose my target, and I chose them well. Ingrid Galatea saw a mysterious man with skin and hair as white as ash and armour as black as soot kill the two people she loves most. So soon after her father sent a letter asking her to kill her Emperor, her beloved." Myson refilled Pittacus' glass, topping his own off as well. "Then comes the best part. He's convinced it was his idea. He won't even try to tell his daughter about my whispered words because he know she won't care. She's come to kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the cleanest assassination you've managed in centuries." Pittacus smiled. Myson bowed slightly, a smirk plastered on his face. The two turned to see another man walking into the room, his arms behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Pittacus, Myson." The man nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Odesse, hello!" Pittacus grinned at him. Myson offered him a freshly poured glass of liquor. Odesse held up his hand and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I do enjoy your homebrew, Myson, I require a clear head for my mission. I came because I am in need of your meticulous records," Odesse explained, folding his arms behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"What grave to you intend to rob today, Odesse?" Myson chuckled, walking over to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri Blaiddyd." Odesse scratched his nose. "I intend to claim the lance Areadbhar for our purposes. I require one with his Crest to do it."  Myson pulled out a map and handed it to Odesse.</p><p> </p><p>"According to my studies, he is buried with his vassal in this area." Myson gestured to a spot on the map. A mechanical arm deployed from Odesse's back and took the map in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Enjoy your afternoon, you two." Odesse turned on his heel and walked out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Faerghus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charon</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid sat against a tree, resting for a moment while Olympia took a quick nap. Her stamina was unmatched among pegasi, but it wasn't limitless. Ingrid reached over to the fire next to her, poking at the logs with the tip of Lúin for a moment. She closed her eyes as the smell of game cooking wafted through the air. The Praetorian Guard sighed slightly, standing up and walking over to Olympia. She stroked the resting pegasus' mane before reaching down to a long saddle bag, one that was almost as long as the animal it was attached to. Ingrid opened the bag, pulling Areadbhar out.</p><p> </p><p>The weapon was long, built for the abnormally tall Blaiddyd and his equally tall descendants. In her hands, the lance would be difficult to use as a lance. She would need to use it as a glaive, relying on the weapon's weight to strengthen its swings.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid twirled Areadbhar around, embedding its head in the ground for a moment. She pulled Lúin from her back and leaned it gently against Olympia. She then removed her scabbard, setting it on the ground, before pulling off her gauntlets and unfastening her chestplate. She removed the armour, revealing her undersuit beneath it. She put the armour on the ground before unfastening her undersuit,  and putting it next to her pegasus. Beneath everything, she had a sleeveless shirt that exposed her well-built forearms to the air. Ingrid paused, feeling the afternoon breeze on her bare arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adrestia</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enbarr</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harpstring Moon, Day 3, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dorothea, Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe stood at Ingrid's door, waiting for the knight. They were all dressed to swim, towels over their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, come on." Dorothea teased her through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Dorothea, I don't know how to swim. In Galatea, if you fell into the water, you just had to hope you didn't freeze." Ingrid's voice was muffled by the door.</p><p> </p><p>"It's indoors, it's got people watching, we won't let you get hurt." Dorothea assured her. "Besides, it's a good work out. Similar muscles to using a lance." Dorothea mouthed 'I think' to Mercedes, who stifled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not good at swimming either, Ingrid. We'll learn together." Annette offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I love swimming. I'm happy to teach you both." Ashe offered, his voice filled with smiles. Ingrid groaned and opened the door. She wore a one piece swimsuit in the same colours as her armour. For the first time, Ingrid's friends saw just how well built she was under her uniforms. Dorothea and Mercedes both went wide-eyed at the sight of her, while Ashe and Annette gave each other shocked looks.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Ingrid asked, looking at herself self-consciously. She was about to cross her arms to cover herself up more, but Dorothea reached out to stop her. She forced Ingrid's arm into a flex, and Mercedes gave an approving nod.</p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me you've been absolutely jacked this whole time?" Dorothea asked, squeezing Ingrid's bicep slightly. "And didn't tell me? I'm hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really like showing it off," Ingrid said softly. "Some people always told me that a woman shouldn't look like this."</p><p> </p><p>"They were wrong." Annette crossed her arms and frowned. "You deserve look however feels comfortable and people should shut up about it being wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree. I think you look great because this is how you want to look." Ashe nodded. Ingrid blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Annette. Thank you, Ashe." Ingrid smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Faerghus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charon</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid smiled up at the sky, cracking her back. Before that conversation, Ingrid always felt like she had to cover everything up. When she was still under his thumb, her father often scolded her for working on making herself stronger. Said that no man would want a woman strong enough to put him through the table.</p><p> </p><p>Glenn had approved of it, but his approval was always quiet. Brief touches of her arms, a slight smiled whenever she hurled a javelin clean through a target. When he had died, Ingrid just felt shame. She wore long sleeve shirts, covered everything up. She never left her room at the academy or let anyone into it unless every inch of muscle was hidden away.</p><p> </p><p>One conversation with her friends was enough to give her some confidence back. The afternoon of the day she tried swimming, she snuck into Dorothea's room and stole a short sleeved shirt to wear to lunch just to test the waters a bit. It was oversized on her, so it gave her a little bit of extra cover. However, her arms were absolutely on full display.</p><p> </p><p>Caspar immediately challenged her to arm-wrestle him when she got to the mess hall. Dorothea demanded that the two go shopping so they could find more clothing to show Ingrid off, not that she minded sharing her clothes. Balthus asked if she wanted to join him and Alois for a workout that evening. Ignatz and Linhardt began debating whether or not she would be able to lift the mess hall tables. Edelgard spilled soup onto herself out of shock from seeing her Praetorian Guard was, to quote Yuri, giving Raphael a run for his money.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid snorted at the memory. It was why she had joined the Black Eagles in the first place. They made her feel like she belonged. They saw her showing vulnerability and immediately jumped onto it in a way that made it clear they wanted to normalize it. Some of the offers were more awkward than others, but the good intentions were all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Though they had been at war, those were good times. To some extent, they still were. Perhaps her father was to die, but at least she had made that choice about her destiny. That was the difference between her life in the Kingdom and her life in Adrestia. Her future was in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid walked over to Areadbhar, pulling it out of the ground where she left it. She felt the glaive's weight in her hands, closing her eyes for a moment as she shifted it around in the air. She was trying to find the weapon's center and align it with her own. Ingrid opened her eyes and swung the weapon forward, slashing through the air. She paused, holding back for a moment as she shifted the blade back and forth slightly. It was a similar principle to both a sword and a lance. She knew both well, so it would be easy enough to learn. She ran forward, slashing the weapon upwards. The Praetorian Guard twirled slightly, bringing the blade down in a rotating stroke.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused, hearing movement behind her that absolutely wasn't a pegasus. She twisted around, bringing Areadbhar to bear. She saw a young girl a foot shorter than her with a giant mane of green hair. The girl had a mildly distressed look on her face at the weapon being pointed at her, an expression that was identical to one Byleth made on the rare occasion he was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful with the pointy stick." The girl spoke a... Bylethism, as Sylvain called them.</p><p> </p><p>Odd.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a friend of Byleth's. Something more than a friend technically, but that's needlessly complicated for you," The girl explained.</p><p> </p><p>"And your name is?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's Sothis." Sothis shrugged. Ingrid lowered Areadbhar.  She wasn't particularly religious by anyone's standards, but here she was now. She had just pointed a spear at the Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid was about to drop to her knees when Sothis held up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Me damn it, please don't kneel," Sothis sighed. "I get quite enough of that. I came to give you a couple of gifts." Sothis produced a necklace with an embedded blue stone emblazoned with the Crest of Blaiddyd. "That is the Grim Dragon Sign. It is a piece of the Nabatean energy that granted Blaiddyd his Crest. Wearing it will allow you to more effectively use the Grim Dragon's bones, as though you bore his Crest."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Ingrid put the necklace on. She wasn't much for jewelry, but she would make an exception for this.</p><p> </p><p>"My other gift is time. Formally speaking, that is the main thing I am a goddess of. I am the Progenitor, yes, but there is nothing to be the progenitor of if there is no time." Sothis waved her hand. In an instant, Ingrid was wearing her armour again, Olympia was standing up and looking rested, and Ingrid's stomach felt full. Her scabbard and sword were once again on her hip, and Lúin and Areadbhar sat in twin holsters on her back. "I wish you well, Ser Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Praetorian Guard." With another wave of Sothis' hand, Ingrid vanished.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Annette sat on a bench, looking up at the sky. The young woman was deep in thought, a book off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Annette?" Ashe's voice came from behind her. Annette turned her head, seeing her friend standing by. "Hey." He gave an awkward smile and half wave. She motioned for him to come over, moving her book so he could sit. He obliged, walking over and joining her on the bench. "What's on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"A lot, honestly, Ashe." Annette sighed. "Mostly I'm worried about Ingrid. She has a lot of weight on her shoulders. I think we might have made it worse."</p><p> </p><p>"How so?" Ashe asked. Annette sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri and Dedue's funeral," Annette began.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tailtean Plains</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Great Tree Moon, Day 29, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felix, Sylvain, Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes stood together over a pair of holes containing the bodies of Dimitri and Dedue. Ingrid walked over, Lúin on her back and two swords in her hands. She offered the swords to Mercedes and Annette, who accepted them with nods. Ingrid took Lúin off of her back and leaned on it for a moment. She looked around at her friends, her fellow Lions, before looking down at Dimitri and Dedue. In some semblance of a comfort, they finally looked at peace in death. None of the Lions wanted to be here, but they were glad they had a chance to send Dimitri and Dedue off to a peaceful rest. Sylvain had found a Crest Stone in Dedue's armour. His soldiers had transformed into beasts during the battle, evidently he was prepared to damn himself to a similar fate to protect Dimitri.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ingrid was glad that Hanneman had mortally wounded Dedue before he had the chance to use the stone. It was hardly a comfort watching her former almost friend die, but she at least took solace in the fact that he had died as himself.</p><p> </p><p>"We have ten minutes," Ingrid explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Six of us, two of them. Three of us for both." Annette noted. The former Lions looked at each other for a moment, mentally deciding who would say what. Sylvain, Ashe, and Mercedes walked over to Dedue's body, taking up a guard around it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dedue, when you came to my defense when people were saying that I was... Indefensibly worthless... I asked you why. You told me it's because I saw you as a person, not as someone from Duscur. I promise you that I'm going to make sure that everyone I know remembers you for the valiant and honourable man you were." Sylvain touched the spot on Dedue's chest where his heart sat with the Lance of Ruin. "May Loog greet you with open arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Dedue, one of the last times we talked, you talked about how you didn't want the food of Duscur to sow seeds of discontent. I said I wanted to try more. You didn't get time to teach me, but I'll find some way to learn. I swear that I won't let Duscur's culture be forgotten." Ashe brought an arrow from his quiver and touched the tip to Dedue's chest. "May Loog greet you with open arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Dedue, we often discussed the gods of Duscur, and I promised myself I would find out more about them. When I was searching, I found a poem for the dead from your people. You deserve to have it said to you. As you walk into Geb's embrace, away from Nunut's sight, know that you are not forgotten. As the song of Wusa guides you into Usire's court, may you find your name in his book. As Kheper and Khensu rise with the dawn and dusk, I pray that your soul is in the stars with them." Mercedes touched her sword to Dedue's chest. "Inpu protect you, and may Loog greet you with open arms." The three took their weapons away before picking up Dedue's body together and lowering him into his grave.</p><p> </p><p>Annette, Felix, and Ingrid looked at Dimitri's body. Annette opened her mouth slightly before looking at Felix. He nodded at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri, before the war, we talked about feeling like we were brother and sister. When I joined the Empire, I hoped that maybe you would understand that I knew what I was doing was right. I know now that I should have told you about my concerns sooner. If you knew how I felt, maybe you would have understood why I was doing what I did and not just felt like I had betrayed you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, big brother." Annette touched her sword to Dimitri's chest. "May Loog greet you with open arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri, I always called you the Boar Prince. You were stubborn, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. There's so much I wish I could have told you. The animalistic look on your face in battle, your ability to destroy any weapon in a haze. So many regrets I wish I could have told you about. Maybe if I had, we wouldn't be burying you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Boar Prince." Felix touched his Sword of Zoltan to Dimitri's chest. "May Loog greet you with open arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri, we were friends for as long as I could remember. Growing up, the Prince of Faerghus being willing to speak to a girl like me gave me confidence that I did indeed deserve to follow my dreams. When we talked, you told me about a just world where Glenn was alive. Maybe that world was just for another me, but it's wouldn't be for this me. I needed to fight for justice, and I wish I had found a way to fight for justice for you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a just world, old friend." Ingrid touched Lúin to Dimitri's chest. "May Loog greet you with open arms." The three took their weapons away and moved Dimitri into his grave. Felix walked away from the grave and picked up Areadbhar, examining it.</p><p> </p><p>"Areadbhar is more than just the lance of the rightful ruler of Faerghus. It's the lance of the one who will lead the people of Faerghus into the future." Felix ran his hand along the blade before turning to Ingrid. "When you were being knighted, I said I would follow you to victory. I meant it. We joined the Black Eagles for the professor, we joined the Empire for Edelgard's mission, but we stayed in both because of you. Because you knew what you were doing was right." He kneeled, offering her the lance. "The future of the people of Faerghus is in your hands, Ser Ingrid Galatea." The rest of the former Blue Lions joined him in kneeling as Ingrid touched the handle of Areadbhar. Ingrid took hold of the lance of Blaiddyd and felt the weight of both the weapon and the future in her hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We put the fate of Faerghus on her shoulders," Annette continued. "Do you think we gave her too many expectations?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good question." Ashe ran his tongue along his upper teeth as he pondered the question for a moment. "I don't think we put anything on her that she wouldn't have taken on herself. Even if we didn't give her Areadbhar, she would have still fought as though everything in Faerghus depended on her. We just gave her our blessing to do it and the knowledge that we would fight by her side."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good way of thinking about it." Annette smiled. She turned to Ashe. "When this is all over, what do you think you're going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Carry on as I am, just in a time of peace," Ashe explained. "I've got a knighthood here, and that's a dream come true. I'm paid well, I was able to get my siblings into a nice little place here in Enbarr. I don't want to uproot them again if I can help it." Ashe paused to sigh. "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to teach, I think. I don't know what or where or who, but I want to be a teacher or a professor or something like that. I want to make sure that the world doesn't forget its history." Annette explained. Ashe looked at her with some kind of new emotion in his eyes. Annette wasn't certain what it was, but she liked the joy behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I can help you there." Ashe smiled. "Someday."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert lept backwards as Chilon embedded Labrys into the ground in front of him. He swung the axe at Seteth, who strained to block it with his shield. Chilon chuckled as his axe's head began to spin. The Agarthan shifted his leverage, bringing the blade closer to Seteth's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Agnea's Arrow!" Dorothea summoned a mighty beam of light from the sky that smashed into Chilon and forced him to pull back from Seteth for a moment. An arrow then flew from the sky and struck Chilon's armour, breaking on impact. Petra flew down, swinging her hammer at the Agarthan. Her weapon made impact, leaving a very shallow dent in Chilon's armour but otherwise leaving him unharmed. Chilon raised his axe to strike Petra.</p><p> </p><p>"Excalibur!" Flayn commanded. A blade of wind shot forward, but Chilon sliced the magical attack apart with his weapon. He turned his attention away from Petra and towards Flayn, pointing Labrys at her.</p><p> </p><p>"My axe is made of the bones of the Kalpa Dragon, Cichol. I wonder what weapon Pittacus could make from your daughter." Chilon taunted Seteth. Seteth's expression shifted to one of sheer rage, going on the offensive against Chilon. Chilon was pushed back slightly by the sheer rage of the Saint.</p><p> </p><p>"Banshee!" Hubert yelled. A series of energy balls shot forth with a screech, surrounding Chilon before exploding. The Great Knight shook off the attack and charged at Flayn. He raised his weapon at her, but Seteth jumped between them. Chilon embedded Labrys in Seteth's back, and the Saint let out a small yet powerful noise of pain. He dragged Seteth alone the ground before stopping, letting the blade of Labrys spin for a moment. Seteth screamed in pain as the blade cut into him, much to the delight of Chilon.</p><p> </p><p>"FATHER!" Flayn yelled. She tried to rush forward, but Dorothea and Shamir held her back. "Let go of me! Father!"</p><p> </p><p>"Die, like your brothers." Chilon laughed. He released his axe and drew a sword, moving slowly towards Flayn. Hubert put his arm out in front of her, intent of ensuring that Chilon would have to go through him.</p><p> </p><p>"Sothis... Help me. Please." Seteth pled quietly into the dirt. Evidently Sothis heard his plea, as the Crest of Cichol flashed in front of him. Seteth's eyes glowed a bright yellow as his body began to morph. A yellow light enveloped his entire form, and when it dispersed, a bipedal dark blue dragon stood before the group. Cichol reached up to his back and pulled Labrys out, casting it aside.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER!</strong>" Cichol roared. He swung his arm down at Chilon, who lept from his horse. The beast was shattered upon impact from Cichol's mighty hand, revealing that it was forged from Agarthan technology. Chilon ran over to Labrys and picked up his axe, intending to die with a weapon in hand. Cichol's mouth filled with the energy of the earth, and he unleashed a beam of yellow energy surrounded by rocks at Chilon. The Agarthan held up his weapon, but was teleported away by magic. Cichol fell to his knee before transforming back into Seteth.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..." Seteth whispered before collapsing with a groan. Dorothea and Flayn rushed over, beginning to use their magic to tend to his wounds. Hubert touched Dorothea's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"As soon as you ensure he won't die, we need to get back to Enbarr. He requires more than battlefield healing," Hubert instructed. Dorothea nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid appeared at the gates to the Galatean Estate. She looked around, seeing the people of Galatea in shock that the Praetorian Knight of the Empire and their lost heir had suddenly appeared before them. Ingrid dismounted from Olympia and gave a whistle to the pegasus, who took off into the air. Ingrid looked around at the familiar town that she had grown up in. She walked over to the same food stall she had loved going to as a young girl. She looked at the vendor and smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Chryseis." Ingrid nodded at the woman. She pulled a handful of gold coins from her armour and set them on the stall. "Just one sweet bun today, I think. Don't worry about change." Chryseis handed Ingrid the bun with some hesitation. Ingrid took it and smelled the pastry, biting into the sweet bun. She closed her eyes and sighed with happiness. "Excellent as always." Ingrid turned away from the stall, continuing to eat her food. The air remained tense as no one said a word, simply watching the Praetorian Guard. A group of guards emerged from the castle and pointed their weapons at the knight.</p><p> </p><p>"You, Imperial! State your business!" A guard ordered. Ingrid smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Those who have forgotten me, those who have hoped I would return, and those who have only heard my name as the Emperor's sword; I am Ser Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Praetorian Guard of the Emperor!" Ingrid pulled Lúin from her back, slamming the butt of the lance into the cobblestone pathway. "I am the daughter of Nereus and Doris Galatea, and I have come to see my father. He is charged with treason against the Empire for his attempt to have the Emperor killed." Ingrid paused, returning Lúin to its holster on her back. "He is charged for asking me to commit this crime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ingrid confronts her father. The team tasked with finding Seteth and Flayn returns to Adrestia with the severely wounded Seteth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The people of the Galatea Estate stood in shock at Ingrid's declaration of her father's intentions.</p><p> </p><p>"Count Galatea wouldn't order his daughter to do such a thing!" An old man yelled. Ingrid turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pontus." Ingrid's mouth remained flat, but her eyes shone with joyful memory. "I remember you. Growing up, you taught me to read." Ingrid pulled a letter from inside her armour, the very same letter that she had shown Hubert almost a week prior. "Read this." Pontus took the letter, examining it.</p><p> </p><p>"It is the Count's handwriting!" Pontus declared. The people began to whisper among themselves. "My dearest daughter, Ingrid. You have found yourself in a position of great opportunity for your home. You stand beside the Emperor of Adrestia, a place that gives you a chance to..." Pontus froze, his mouth refusing to close as he felt his world shattering. "Avenge our murdered king." The whispers halted. Pontus offered the letter back to Ingrid, his hand shaking. She took it, folded it back up, and returned it to her armour.</p><p> </p><p>"Then there is no way to save Count Galatea from his fate." Pontus accepted the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"He has been sending me letters begging for my return for years now. Asking me to break my oath of fidelity to my Emperor and my Empire." The moment the words 'My Empire' left Ingrid's mouth, the faces of the people around her changed. They finally realized just how different this Ingrid was to the one they had lost. When she was a Lion, Ingrid had never quite used such terms. She referred to her family, but she never referred to Faerghus as her Kingdom. It was always simple the Kingdom. There was no spoken personal connection. Ingrid hadn't noticed the change until Felix pointed it out to her when they spared one morning six months into her service as Praetorian Guard.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going to happen to us?" A little girl asked her mother. She had meant it to be a whisper, but she had spoken too loudly out of fear. Ingrid smiled with sympathy, walking over to the girl. Ingrid kneeled down to get on eye level with her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ingrid. What's your name?" The Praetorian Guard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia." The girl hid behind her long blonde hair. Her voice became even quieter. "I like your hair." Ingrid smiled sweetly, shifting Thalia's hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you, Thalia?" Ingrid took two small locks of Thalia's hair from the girl's crown and began to braid them into an Adrestian tiara style like her own.</p><p> </p><p>"Eight," Thalia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Eight." Ingrid nodded. "I remember when I was your age. I was already pledged to be married to a man named Glenn. I never really met him until I was eleven. Unlike a lot of arranged marriages, we did truly fall in love. But two years later he was gone. I had always wanted to be a knight, and Glenn promised he would help me. When he was gone, I knew I had to fulfill that dream. I couldn't do it here in Galatea. My father wouldn't allow me that choice, that chance." Ingrid plucked a hairpin from her own hair, using it to fasten Thalia's. "Emperor Edelgard gave me that chance, that choice. She let me be who I knew I should be instead of what someone else wanted me to be." Thalia touched her hair, giving Ingrid a hesitant hug. Ingrid returned the gesture before standing up. She looked around at the quiet crowd. "That is what I intend for everyone in Galatea. I know that none of you have seen Crests in your bloodline for centuries. You are locked into your way of life." Ingrid looked at Thalia's mother. "What is your daughter's lot in life?"</p><p> </p><p>"A seamstress, and then a wife, and then a mother, and then a seamstress again," The mother explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you want to be, Thalia?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not very good at sewing." Thalia shook her head. Ingrid let out a slightly amused huff.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither am I." Ingrid assured her. "And I'm not a good heiress either. Years ago I would have felt shame at not being able to achieve those goals set out for me by my family. But the past years as a Knight of the Empire have taught me I never needed to achieve them, be good at them. I just need to be good at being true to myself. Whether that truth is a seamstress, a wife, a mother, a knight, an heiress, or an Emperor, everyone deserves that chance to be themselves."</p><p> </p><p>"What happens to us when the Count is... When you have exacted justice for his threat?" Pontus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple." Ingrid smiled. "You will be allowed to carry on as you do now, but with the new factor that you are directly under the law of the Empire. I have come here to deal with my father, but none of you will face retribution for his crimes. I guarantee it. Years ago, I asked the Emperor to spare Galatea any danger, any sanctions, and she obliged. As long as Galatea does not attempt to harm her, no harm will come to Galatea's people. She has allowed me to come deal with my father, the only person who currently endangers Galatea's people."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, all this time, the Count lied about the threat of coming attacks?" A man about Ingrid's age asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ingrid's response was blunt, factual. Her plain words barely concealed her rage at the lies her father had told the people of Galatea. "There has not been since I took office as Praetorian Guard. Count Bergliez and I are the joint heads of the Adrestian Army. No attack goes forward without our unanimous approval, and I would never approve an attack on the people of Galatea." Ingrid heard a metallic clang behind her. She whipped her head around, seeing that the guard that had spoken to her upon her arrival had dropped his sword and shield. Ingrid watched as he kneeled before her. The rest of the guards with him followed suit. A moment later, Thalia kneeled as well. Seeing the guards and the girl kneeling, the rest of the townsfolk joined them. The square went completely silent, allowing Ingrid to hear approaching footsteps. She turned to the gate of the estate, seeing a woman that looked like an older version of her approaching. The woman looked around at the kneeling crowd, closing her eyes and sighing for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Rise, people of Galatea," The woman ordered, her tone irritated. The crowd didn't obey, and the woman stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand, please," Ingrid instructed, her tone calm. The crowd obliged, returning to their feet at Ingrid's command. The woman watched, her eyes flicking around with an incensed air to them. "Hello, Mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, my darling." Ingrid's mother stepped close to her, putting on a forced smile. She looked like she wanted to pull her daughter into a hug, but she also seemed to realize that the gesture would be unwelcome. She instead touched the chest of Ingrid's armour, running her hand along the Imperial banner painted on where one's heart would be. She looked up into her daughter's eyes, sighing slightly. "You've grown so... Tall." Ingrid's eyes narrowed. She hadn't grown at all since coming to the Academy. Ingrid turned her foot slightly. She didn't have much heel to her armour, only about an inch, which was enough to catch the saddle of a pegasus. Most of the mounted fighters in the Empire wore them for practicality.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother wasn't talking about physical height. She was talking about Ingrid's presence. She stood taller now. Her posture had always been good, that had been drilled into her from a young age when her father said that you should be able to slide a sword down the back of your shirt when you sat. Though she had gained a willingness to relax, even to slouch, on occasion during her time with the Empire, she still stood with her head...</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid now truly held her head high, higher than she had ever before. She had confidence from her friends that she didn't possess with her family.</p><p> </p><p>"I had room to grow," Ingrid said, a small yet fake smile on her face. "Father didn't come see me himself?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's waiting for you inside," Ingrid's mother explained.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm waiting for him here," Ingrid countered.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, please-"</p><p> </p><p>"Doris Galatea, your husband is charged with treason against the Emperor and against Adrestia." Ingrid's voice hardened as she shed the false pleasantries. Doris was clearly taken aback by her daughter's manner of referring to her parents. "Count Nereus Galatea will meet me here. He will meet me now." Doris sighed, turning around and walking back towards the estate. Ingrid looked around at the townsfolk.</p><p> </p><p>"Blood will be shred in accordance to the tradition of Dreyri-Dolg," Ingrid explained. The parents and elders nodded, ushering the young and innocent out of the square. Ingrid drew Lúin, embedding the tip into the ground behind her. Areadbhar followed suit, and finally her sword joined the two lances. She then began to unfasten her armour as she had done to train with Areadbhar. Moments later, she once again stood in her sleeveless shirt, arms exposed to the cold Galatean air, the Grim Dragon Sign given to her by Sothis on full display. She heard her parents' footsteps, and she turned to face Count Nereus and Countess Doris Galatea.</p><p> </p><p>"My dearest daught-" Nereus began.</p><p> </p><p>"Nereus Galatea!" Ingrid cut him off. "I am Ser Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Praetorian Guard of the Empire. You are charged with treason against her Majesty, and I am your executioner." Nereus sighed. Thales had been right. His daughter was here to kill him. "I could put a weapon into you now and have you die quietly and without honour, but I will give you a chance to die with a weapon in your hand."</p><p> </p><p>Nereus and Doris examining Ingrid's attire, her discarded armour, and the weapons in the ground behind her. The two realized exactly what Ingrid was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Doris whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Count Nereus Galatea, I offer you the ancient ritual of Galatea. I challenge you to Dreyri-Dolg." Ingrid folded her arms behind her back, allowing her father a better look at just how much stronger, both physically and emotionally, she had become. She stepped away from the weapons behind her. "In accordance with tradition, I offer you weapons if you require one."</p><p> </p><p>"Nereus, don't do it," Doris whispered into her husband's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I will die today, Doris, let me die with honour." Nereus shook his head. He looked at Ingrid before closing his eyes. "That is not our daughter anymore." Doris stepped away sadly as Nereus began to remove his shirt. He shrugged it off with some noticeable pain, massaging his sword hand. He drew his own sword, leaning on it.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid eyed her father's sword. It was an blade older than her, forged and reforged dozens of times over its owner's life. It was as much a symbol of her father's rule of Galatea as his title of Count was. As a little girl, she dreamed of one day wielding the blade.</p><p> </p><p>Now she dreamed of breaking it.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid turned back to her weapons, examining her choices. The rules of Dreyri-Dolg declared that each warrior could only use one weapon in combat, with the fight lasting until the weapon broke... Or the warrior did.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid ran her hand along the pommel of the sword Caspar had given to her. It was the best of the best Bergliez craftsmanship, a beautiful and deadly blade. It cut through flesh as though it was nothing. Ingrid remembered cleaving a Church soldier's arm off with ease during the battle at Fhirdiad. It was an instrument of swift justice in Ingrid's hand. It was, however, innately Imperial. It wasn't right. Ingrid was here as Praetorian Guard, but she was also here as Nereus' daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid gripped the handle of Lúin. Her beloved lance, her trusted partner. The weapon, after all her time wielding, felt like it spoke to her. Generations of Galatean warriors, generations of the bearers of the Crest of Daphnel. It was a symbol of Galatea itself. She knew she could kill her father within seconds with it. The bards of the Empire had written an entire ballad about her speed with the lance. <em>'The Praetorian's Lightning'</em>, they called it. It would be a good death for her father, a quick death. Ingrid had no interest in providing a quick death.</p><p> </p><p>That left her with Areadbhar. She touched the handle of the mighty glaive of Blaiddyd. It was the symbol of Faerghus, the symbol of all her choices. Her friends had trusted her with this weapon, it was their way of showing just how much faith they had in her. Edelgard and Byleth credited Ingrid for their victory at the Tailtean Plains, she had gotten the two of them to Dimitri to end the fight as quickly as possible. If not for Ingrid's joining the Empire, perhaps the Relic would still be in the hands of someone from the Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid pulled Areadbhar from the ground, twirling the glaive for a moment. She turned back to her father, who was staring sadly at Lúin. Ingrid flicked her eyes over to one of the guards and twitched her face slightly. The guard nodded, picking up his shield and sword. He waited for a moment before slamming the flat of his blade into the shield.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid and her father began to move in a circle like two caged animals, each waiting for the other to make the first move. A knight in her prime with nothing to lose against an old soldier who could lose everything.</p><p> </p><p>Nereus could feel the eyes of his people on him, he could feel their disgusted glares. He know that Ingrid had revealed everything. Every letter, every claim he made about how he had constantly negotiated their safety with the Empire. He growled slightly. Thales was right. His Ingrid was dead. This Imperial monster, the Emperor's lapdog, was all that remained.</p><p> </p><p>He would avenge his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Nereus charged forward, swinging his sword at Ingrid's face. She sidestepped the attack, holding Areadbhar in a defensive stance. Nereus swung again, but Ingrid blocked the attack with Areadbhar's handle. The bones of the Grim Dragon, as Sothis called them, held firm against the Galatean steel. Ingrid pushed her father off of her, forcing him to stumble back. He rushed forward again, returning to his attack. He attempted to stab Ingrid in the gut, but she twisted herself to the side to avoid the strike. Ingrid stepped back, twirling Areadbhar to taunt her father, who grunted in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Fight back, damn you!" Nereus yelled. Ingrid smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Father, it's improper for a lady of Galatea to fight." Ingrid took on a mocking tone. "How will suitors like it if I come to them grimy and dripping with sweat?" Ingrid touched her short hair, holding out one of the locks to examine. "After all, I would hate to get blood and gore in my beautiful hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Silence, you brute!" Nereus swung for Ingrid's neck, but she deflected the strike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Ingrid grabbed her father's sword arm by the wrist. He flinched for a moment before putting on a brave face once again. Between the adrenaline flowing through her and the five years of war, Ingrid was easily able to overpower her father. "A silent daughter, an heiress who listened to you." Nereus' arm quivered as he tried to free himself, but Ingrid's arm held firm. "You wanted me to be a little Countess, a tool to bring power to Galatea on your terms. The minute I tried to do it my own way, you hated it. You tried to claw back control." Ingrid finally released Nereus, and he stepped back to massage his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to save our House, and you chose to damn us!" Nereus roared.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I?" Ingrid tilted her head. "Galatea was minor County in the Kingdom. Your only hope to achieve anything was to marry me off to the son of the King's right hand." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "After Glenn died, you had to settle. Minor nobles, tiny crumbs of power. That's all you were able to achieve." Ingrid began to circle her father like a lion circling a goat. Nereus tried to keep Ingrid in his sight. She responded by moving slightly more quickly, forcing him to turn more often.</p><p> </p><p>"And what have you done?" Nereus growled. Ingrid paused.</p><p> </p><p>"What have I done?" Ingrid chuckled. "Do you know what the name 'Galatea' represents in the Empire? A mighty warrior. Marianne and Ferdinand pop into my office at least once a month to tell me that another family has named their new little girl in my honour." Ingrid smiled fondly at that almost constant source of joy. "Imperial soldiers compete to have the honour of training under my command. They pledge that they will serve their Emperor as valiantly as I do." Ingrid twirled her glaive. "The Emperor gave me the honour of being her Praetorian Guard on the same day she knighted me. In an instant, I became one of the most powerful people in the Empire." Ingrid pointed Areadbhar at her father. "But I suppose that isn't enough for you, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU BETRAYED THE KINGDOM!" Nereus screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"The Kingdom!" Ingrid yelled. He voice then became a quiet growl. "Is <em>dead</em>." Ingrid approached her father slowly, causing him to backpedal. "If I had done as you wanted, I would be dead with it. The Galatea name would have died alongside me."</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid finally made an offensive move at her father, swinging Areadbhar at him. He held up his sword to block the strike, but struggled against his daughter's strength. Ingrid swung again, smashing the mighty glaive against her father's sword. The metal in his blade groaned under the pressure, as did Nereus. The Grim Dragon Sign around Ingrid's neck then flashed as Areadbhar began to glow. Ingrid spun around, putting as much momentum as she could behind her next strike. Areadbhar impacted her father's blade with an atrocious power, and Nereus could only watch in horror as the blade shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Nereus looked down at the broken blade in his hand before slumping his shoulders. He dropped the handle to the ground before falling to his knees. He looked up at his daughter, who embedded Areadbhar into the ground next to him before walking over to her armour again. She slowly put it back on, leaving Nereus on his knees against the rough cobblestone. She grabbed Areadbhar and her sword, returning them to their respective holster and scabbard. Once Ingrid had her uniform back on, she picked up Lúin and returned to her father, a look of pride on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it," Nereus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet." Ingrid looked down at him. "I'm going to end you on my terms, and that means you hear everything I have to say first." Nereus hung his head in shame. "Do you want to know why I joined the Black Eagles? Because Byleth Eisner respected my skills. Do you want to know why I joined the Empire? Because Edelgard von Hresvelg gave me a choice. Do you want to know why I became a knight of the Empire? Because Hubert von Vestra trusted me." Ingrid forced her father to look at her. "Do you want to know why I'm here? Because you gave me none of that. Every little thing you made me do just built up hate inside me. Not hate for you. Hate for myself. I covered up my body because you said no woman should have as many muscles as I did. I cast out any notion of having short hair no matter how much I wanted it because you said that no one would be willing to love me without long and pretty hair." Ingrid took a deep breath. "I thought I was horrible for falling in love with a woman because you hammered that into my head. Every morning I woke up and every night I fell asleep, I looked at myself and felt nothing but shame." Ingrid released her father's face. "Surprise, I don't feel ashamed about any of that anymore. I wear whatever I want to when I'm off duty now. It's mostly sleeveless shirts because I'm proud of how much work I've put into myself. I cut my hair every two weeks because my friend Belimar cuts it however I want. It's short because it feels so nice having a light head and a breeze on my neck."</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused. She was about to say something out loud that she hadn't vocalized it to Dorothea or Byleth or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend, Dorothea, teases me about my love life, but the difference between you and her is that she actually cares. She didn't try to marry me off to some noble or another. She didn't force feelings onto me. No. She helped me develop my love organically, starting by helping to teach me how to love myself. All of my friends taunt me to love myself. And do you want to know what came from that? I finally fell in love with a noble, just like you wanted." Ingrid smiled. "Not the noble you expected, of course. Her name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. She is the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and I love her. She is not the only one in my heart. In Adrestia, you can have more than one beloved. Love for one is not enough for some people, and that includes me. Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner hold my heart in their hands. Do you know how they did it? Do you know how they succeeded where every noble you chose failed?" Nereus nodded. "Because they didn't try. I fell in love with Edelgard because she did nothing but offer me a shoulder to lean on and a cause to believe in. I fell in love with Byleth because he did nothing but give me a choice as to my place in the world and someone to rally behind."</p><p> </p><p>Nereus looked up at his daughter on his own accord. The look of grief in his eyes was one of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>"What have I done?" Nereus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not your dearest daughter Ingrid anymore." Ingrid examined Lúin. "And that is your fault. With every push, you pushed me away. With every pull, you pulled further away. Now I have returned, and what happens next is because of your actions." Ingrid brandished Lúin at her father. Her persona shifted, her voice taking on an official tone. "Nereus Galatea, speak your last."</p><p> </p><p>"What happens next is for House Galatea," Nereus said. Ingrid pushed Lúin into his chest, killing him with one clean blow. Ingrid pulled the weapon out and guided Nereus onto his back. She set Lúin down and closed his eyes, letting him die with honour.</p><p> </p><p>"May Loog greet you with open arms," Ingrid whispered. She took her father's circlet from his head and looked at it before turning to her mother. Ingrid offered Doris the circlet, but Doris shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"The circlet belongs to the head of House Galatea." Doris' words were simple, but they carried great weight. Ingrid turned to the people.</p><p> </p><p>"Are there any messengers here?" She asked. A few of the townsfolk raised their hands. "Dispatch word to all ends of Galatean territory. Galatea is now part of the Adrestian Empire."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Praetorian Guard." The messengers used her Imperial title. Ingrid smiled at the gesture. The townsfolk slowly returned to their business, giving her respectful nods whenever they passed her. The blacksmith walked over to the shattered remains of Nereus' sword, gathering up the pieces in order to reforge it for burial with its master. Ingrid grabbed Pontus by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Pontus, help my mother give him a good burial." Ingrid gestured to her father's body. Pontus nodded, waving a pair of young men over. They picked up Nereus' body, leaving with him. Doris followed closely, looking back at her daughter one last time before leaving with her husband's body.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid then heard the sounds of teleportation magic, turning to see Hubert and Byleth waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Fascinating," Byleth noted. Ingrid walked over to her friends, pulling them both in for a hug. The surprised men returned the gesture, embracing the pegasus knight.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get here?" Ingrid asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you left some of your hair with me. It just so happens I have a spell that can transport me to someone if I have a piece of them," Hubert explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Useful." Ingrid nodded. Ingrid pulled a cloth from her outfit, cleaning the blood off of Lúin. "Did something happen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not anything in particular. I had a strange feeling that I talked to you, and then I felt the Divine Pulse. I thought that was something," Byleth explained.</p><p> </p><p>"We found Seteth, but Those Who Slither In The Dark did as well. He and Flayn were hiding out here, in Galatea," Hubert explained. Ingrid whistled for Olympia to land. The pegasus soared down, touching down next to the three. Hubert stroked the animal's muzzle with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I presume you're hear to bring me back." Ingrid swung Lúin onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, but not yet. I need a moment to rest." Hubert held up his hand. "And maybe a bite to eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to Actea and Dione." Ingrid gestured to two middle-aged women. "They have an excellent fish and turnip stew." Hubert's eyebrows perked up and he walked over to investigate. Ingrid saw Thalia staring at Olympia, and she waved for the girl to come over. "Could you please keep an eye on Olympia? I need to talk to Byleth."</p><p> </p><p>"That's Byleth?" Thalia asked. Ingrid nodded. "She loves you!" Byleth raised an eyebrow as Ingrid massaged the bridge of her nose. Thalia walked away with Olympia, leading the pegasus to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot believe she managed to hear that." Ingrid sighed. Byleth chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we talk?" Byleth gestured to the Galatea home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Adrestia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enbarr</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard walked slowly down the halls of the palace, guards bowing as she moved past them. In her hands were a bag that emanated steam. Edelgard paused at a door, stopping to knock slowly. The door opened, with Mercedes on the other side. The healer waved the Emperor into the room. Edelgard looked down at Flayn, who was holding Seteth's hands tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it alright if I have some time with them alone?" Edelgard asked Mercedes. She nodded, giving Flayn a kiss on the head before leaving the room. Edelgard sat down across from Flayn, setting the bag down next to her. "Hello, Flayn."</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty," Flayn whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll have the best care the Empire can provide. I promise you that," Edelgard said. She held the bag she came with to Flayn. "Two-Fish Sauté. I know you liked it back at the Academy. I thought you might want to try some from where it comes from." Flayn took the bag, opening it to pull the food out. She began to pick at it with the included fork, smiling slightly as she smelled it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Flayn began to eat slowly. The two sat in silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You're wondering why I'm helping you and your father." Edelgard spoke up. Flayn paused to nod. "People have often called me a monster. Your father was among them. There was a time I wanted revenge for that, but my friends kept me grounded. I lost one love, but I believe I may have slowly found another. I feel I have room for both, and room for many more." Edelgard looked at Seteth and sighed. "I realized that your father saw me as a monster because that's all I let him see. That's all I let every one of my enemies see. My friends saw an Emperor who was working to achieve her dreams in honour of her lost family, those fighting me saw a power-hungry Conqueror who wanted the world under her thumb." Edelgard rubbed her knee. "I don't hate your father. I don't hate you. The Immaculate One used both of you as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Flayn finally spoke up. "I know you don't hate us. You let us live. You could have killed us both easily. You didn't, though. You let us leave. Hubert kept an eye on us, but you didn't do anything with that information until there was no other option but to look for us." Flayn smiled sadly at Seteth. "He'll survive. I know it. He always comes back to me." Edelgard let out a small puff of air from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"If you need anything, let me know. Raphael and Balthus will be by later to bring you a bed so you can sleep here with him." Edelgard gave Flayn's hand a small pat before standing up. Edelgard walked out of the room, finding Constance and Yuri waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, you two. What did you find?" Edelgard asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we obviously found something. However, it may not be up to my standards. I suppose it will have to do, sadly," Constance said. Yuri rolled his eyes and handed Edelgard a scroll.</p><p> </p><p>"That's everything the Abyss had on the Lost Tomb. Sorry there's not more." Yuri shrugged. Edelgard examined the scroll, her mouth twisting in mild annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you both. If you'll excuse me." Edelgard nodded at the two Ashen Wolves before walking away. Ferdinand came to join her as she walked back to her office.</p><p> </p><p>"I've begun mustering the Imperial Guard in Ingrid's stead. I presume she'll be back soon, Byleth and Hubert went to get her from Galatea," Ferdinand explained. "I have a feeling that Those Who Slither In The Dark or the Agarthans or whatever they're called will come back for Flayn."</p><p> </p><p>"Wise of you, Ferdinand." Edelgard gave him a relieved smile. "It will be good to have Ingrid back soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it will be good for you, I think," Ferdinand chuckled. "I'm certain you'll have much to discuss, Edelgard." Ferdinand gave the Emperor a good-natured pat on the arm with a smile on his face before leaving. Edelgard gave her retreating Prime Minister a confused look before massaging her left temple.</p><p> </p><p>She needed a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ingrid confesses her feelings to Byleth. The Agarthans prepare to attack Enbarr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid and Byleth stepped up to a door in the Galatea house. Ingrid turned the knob, and the two walked into Ingrid's childhood bedroom. The walls were barren, and the air smelled stale. A layer of dust covered everything, and Ingrid shielded her face as she walked over to the window. She forced the unused lock up and opened the door, letting fresh air into the room for the first time in what they both assumed was years.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was clean when I left it." Ingrid joked. Byleth smiled slightly walking over to a painting. He dusted it off, examining it. In the picture were Ingrid's parents, two boys that looked a little older than her, and a young Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brothers?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ingrid sighed. "Alpheus and Nilus. Both born without a Crest." Ingrid walked over to the painting, touching it. "And so they got to do whatever they wanted. They never had to fight to be what they wanted to be, they never had to leave everything they knew because they knew it was the only thing that would feel right." Ingrid touched the taller of the two brothers' face. "Alpheus fell in love with a fisherman's daughter. He left House Galatea behind to be with her. I presume he's still in former Alliance territory with her." She moved her touch to the younger brother's face. "Nilus wanted to explore. He wanted to discover ancient ruins, find out the stories behind them. He wanted to see the world beyond Fódlan. He sent word back that he found a woman in Albinea. That was the last I heard of him because it was right before I came to the Academy."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you resent them for it? Being able to do everything you wanted?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused, staring at the painting. She wasn't certain about how she felt, but it wasn't hatred or anger or resent.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ingrid shook her head. "No, I can't bring myself to hate them for doing what I wanted to do. I was jealous, but I never despised them for it. If it had been up to me, we all would have gotten a chance to live the lives we wanted to." Ingrid bit her bottom lip, pondering for a moment. "I suppose that was my first real moment of wanting to change the system. Find a way for us all to have everything we desired." Ingrid rubbed the back of her neck. "Especially when it came to marriage. It took me five years to accept that I could love more than one person, let alone love a woman." Byleth smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"A woman. Then I suppose my hunch was right." Byleth folded his arms behind his back. "And evidently wrong, as it also includes me." Ingrid nodded. "For how long?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garreg Mach</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Dormitories</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wyvern Moon, Day 13, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid sat in her room, looking at a mirror on her desk. Her shirt was off, revealing an undergarment that only covered her breasts. She examined her abdomen, poking the muscles. She sighed, seeing her biceps bulge as she moved her arm. Maybe her father as right. Maybe he could only find the suitors he did because of how Ingrid looked. She didn't understand what was wrong about it, what scared the suitors. She thought muscles on women were a perfectly fine thing. Catherine and Leonie, Shamir and Petra, they were all very well built and they all looked quite nice. What was different about Ingrid?</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid grabbed her hair, holding it back from her head to make it look like it had been cropped short. She released the long blonde hair, putting her head in her hand. She looked at an unopened letter nearby, picking it up. She opened a drawer in her desk, tossing the letter in for her to deal with later. She eyed a pair of sewing scissors on her desk, touching the bottom of her hair. She shook her head before casting any associated thoughts out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be an idiot, Ingrid," She whispered to herself. Her hair was one of the few things her father said attracted suitors. Her voice was too deep, she should try raising it a bit when talking to men. Her body was too much, she should calm down with the training.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid ran her hands down her face, letting out a tired groan. She heard a knock at her door, and she began to look around for a shirt or a sweater or anything to cover up her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" Ingrid asked, running to her closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Eisner." Byleth's voice came from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a moment!" Ingrid yelped as she yanked a robe from her closet. She pulled it on before tying it up. She collected herself for a moment and walked to the door. "Hello, Professor. I apologize for the wait. I wasn't decent." Byleth maintained a flat expression, but shifted the covered plates in his hand for a moment. "Please, come in." Ingrid ushered Byleth into the room. He set the plates down on the desk and looked around at the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you don't care much for interior decorating either." Byleth noted the lack of décor.</p><p> </p><p>"The room will only be mine for so long, I don't wish to waste time," Ingrid explained. "What brings you here, Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I might bring a snack by to celebrate your first day as an Eagle. If you don't mind me joining you, of course." Byleth uncovered the plates, revealing beast meat teppanyaki. Ingrid's mouth began to water.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my favourite. Thank you, Professor! Yes, I'd love to join you." Byleth handed a plate to her along with a fork and knife. Ingrid set them down on a table next to her bed before shifting the table. She sat on her bed while motioning for Byleth to take the chair from her desk. The table was just barely large enough to fit both plates, but it worked well enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see how you were feeling after your first class. Hubert suggested you may have been having second thoughts, but that man is too paranoid for his own good sometimes." Despite Byleth's sarcastic comment, his voice remained relatively flat.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no second thoughts." Ingrid shook her head. "I very much enjoyed class today, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you aim to be a Pegasus Knight. If you need help preparing for the certification exam, do not hesitate to ask me," Byleth offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Ingrid paused, her face shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I misjudge your interest?" Byleth asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no!" Ingrid shook her head frantically. "I just wasn't expecting your to jump right to figuring out what my goals are right away, Professor. Thank you for your offer. I'll be certain to take you up on it. I took the practice exam last week because I was too nervous to take the real one, and then I didn't do as well as I hoped. I just barely passed. I'm very good at the animals in practice, but I don't really know how to explain the theory in the way the adjudicator wants me to."</p><p> </p><p>"See me after class tomorrow. I will talk with Seteth at the staff meeting in the morning about any books he has on the hypotheticals of flying," Byleth instructed. "When is the next chance for a real exam?"</p><p> </p><p>"The end of next week," Ingrid explained.</p><p> </p><p>"We will get you ready by then, Ingrid," Byleth said before returning to his food. Ingrid smiled widely before taking another bite of her own teppanyaki.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Galatea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 25, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Frankly, years. Since you showed up at my door the night after my first class as an Eagle," Ingrid explained. "You immediately dove into helping me study to become a Pegasus Knight. And then you and Edelgard were so sure that I would pass my exam that you immediately sent for a pegasus from the Empire. It was all of that month that made me develop a crush on you. Thinking back on it, I think that's when my feelings for... Well, her developed." Byleth nodded. "Who did you think it was?" Ingrid had a feeling she knew the answer already, but she asked anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Edelgard, who I also presume is the 'her' you mentioned just now," Byleth said.</p><p> </p><p>"No use lying in a moment of honesty. Yes, I've fallen in love with both you and Edelgard." Ingrid nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I know of the Adrestian custom for multiple partners. I would have been happy to simply share Edelgard's love with you, but it appears the three of us will share each other's love." Byleth offered. Ingrid froze.</p><p> </p><p>"What if Edelgard doesn't feel the same way about me?" Ingrid's face was the most nervous Byleth had ever seen her look.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, please. Whenever you walk into the room, she has the same look in her eyes that she gives me every morning. Deep, unconditional love. I'm fairly certain I found her drawing a portrait of you the other night," Byleth explained. Ingrid let out a sigh of relief, letting her whole body relax. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders with a single conversation. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt a presence in front of her followed by the sensation of her face being tilted up. She then felt Byleth's lips on hers for a brief moment before he pulled away. She grabbed his head, pulling him in again for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well." Hubert's voice cut in. The two broke apart and found the Minister of the Imperial Household leaning against the door. "The Royal Consort and the Praetorian Guard." Ingrid briefly had a look of fear in her eyes before she saw that Hubert had a genuine smile on his face. "I suppose I will need to have the historians advise the Hresvelg family tree to include a branch from Galatea." Byleth and Ingrid chuckled. "Now then. I feel rested enough. Shall we return to Adrestia? I assume the Emperor would also like to steal a kiss from her Praetorian Guard."</p><p> </p><p>Byleth walked out of the room, but Ingrid waited at the painting. She pulled it from the frame, setting the wood down nearby. She reached over to Byleth, taking his dagger from its sheath on his belt. She ran her hand along the painting to smooth it out before cutting the paper just above her brothers' heads, removing her parents' faces from the image. She left the half with them on the desk in the room, taking the half with herself and her brothers. She handed the dagger back to Byleth before slipping past Hubert and out of the room, a vindicated smile on her face. Hubert turned to Byleth.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where she got that necklace?" Hubert asked. "I've not seen it before, and I'm fairly certain it has the Crest of Blaiddyd on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Perceptive, Hubert. However, I do not. Though it feels oddly familiar," Byleth answered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shambhala</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Citadel of Blood</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chilon sat with his chest armour off as a woman in dark robes with a mask forged from Nabatean bones that covered her entire face examined him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bias, I'm fine. You could have let me keep fighting him." Chilon gave her a sour look.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you would have killed the monstrosity, but Hubert von Vestra was there. You would not have survived his unbridled wrath." Bias' speech was slightly slurred and slightly muffled, evidently by her mask.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a disturbing obsession with that man." Odesse commented from the side.</p><p> </p><p>"He is a sorcerer without parallel. He twists dark magic to his will and his whims. His skills would do us well if he would just see reason." Bias rubbed her hands together. "Have you not somewhere else to be, Odesse?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm waiting for him." Odesse gestured at Chilon. "I'd appreciate having one of our muscles along, and I'd rather like the actually muscular one for my purposes."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine. Take him. He's unharmed, other than his pride." Bias waved Chilon away. He reached down to his armour, slipping into it. The Agarthan technology involved caused the plates to join together into their proper shape, and he picked up Labrys before following Odesse out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"How long until you think she starts pleasuring herself over the mere thought of von Vestra?" Chilon nudged Odesse in the shoulder. Odesse chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I give it five minutes," Odesse replied. He deployed one of his extra arms from his back, showing Chilon the map that Myson had given him. "This is where we're heading. The burial site of Dimitri Blaiddyd."</p><p> </p><p>"I imagine you're going to make use of his cadaver for some dark artistry?" Chilon asked. Odesse grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any other use for a dead king?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adrestia</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enbarr</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth, Ingrid, and Hubert walked into the Imperial Palace, finding Dorothea and Mercedes waiting for them. The two women walked over to Ingrid, pulling her in for a hug. Dorothea let her friend go before turning to Byleth and Hubert.</p><p> </p><p>"Edelgard wants to see you two." Dorothea said. The two men nodded, walking away. Dorothea turned back to Ingrid, who Mercedes had wrapped her arm around. "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead." Ingrid confirmed. "And I feel... Free." Ingrid smiled, laughing a little. "I feel free!" She pulled Dorothea and Mercedes in for another hug. Dorothea and Mercedes laughed with her, their smiles bright. "I challenged him to Dreyri-Dolg, shattered his sword with Areadbhar, and unloaded everything I had to say. Everything I've ever wanted to say."</p><p> </p><p>"We're happy for you, Ingrid." Mercedes smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And I told Byleth everything. Some of it he had figured out himself, but I still told him," Ingrid continued. "We kissed."</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" Dorothea squealed. "About damn time! I'm going to lose it, it's perfect. When are you going to tell Edelgard. I mean, you are going to tell Edelgard, right?" Dorothea took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just so excited for you. I know that it's the massive internal thing and you should do it at your own pace and-"</p><p> </p><p>"The first chance I get." Ingrid cut her off. "I'll tell her the first chance I get." Dorothea rubbed her hands together with glee.</p><p> </p><p>"That takes a lot of bravery, Ingrid." Mercedes smiled. "But you deserve to have your feelings known."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just so swept up in the fact that you're telling people about it, Ingrid. I mean, I've had a gut feeling about this for years, and it's finally paying off. I've just so happy to see you happy." Dorothea rambled for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, both of you." Ingrid smiled. "Honestly, I owe a lot of my courage to both of you. You've helped me come out of my shell. Dorothea, you being so casually okay with having feelings for women has gotten me past a lot of mental blocks about love. Mercedes, you've been a massive part in showing me that I can be who I want to be, no matter what family says."</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid, you're going to make me cry." Dorothea's eyes began to water. Ingrid giggled, touching her Grim Dragon Sign absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Mercedes tilted her head, examining the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"It's called a Grim Dragon Sign. Believe it or not, Sothis appeared to me. She got me to Galatea faster, and she gave me this. It lets me use Areadbhar as though I have Blaiddyd's Crest," Ingrid explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I heard Hanneman and Linhardt mention those the other day." Mercedes noted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to ask them about it." Ingrid nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard my name. Ask me what?" Linhardt poked his head into the conversation. His eyes widened when he saw Ingrid's necklace, dropping his books and touching the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful," Ingrid scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Linhardt brushed her off. "Where did you get a Dragon Sign?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sothis gave it to me." Ingrid repeated her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Goddess." Linhardt ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, okay. You have to come to Hanneman and my lab RIGHT NOW!" Linhardt began to drag the confused Ingrid away.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to Edelgard." Ingrid steadied herself, resisting Linhardt's pull.</p><p> </p><p>"She's in a meeting with the Ministers. She'll be a bit. You've got time." Linhardt had a pleading look in his eyes. "Please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Ingrid sighed. Linhardt resumed leading her away. Ingrid turned to look at Dorothea and Mercedes, who waved at her with grins on their faces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shambhala</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Citadel of Vengeance</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Myson, Bias, and Pittacus sat around a table. Bias twirled a sphere of magic in her hands, tilting her head from side to side as she whispered incantations to herself. Pittacus tampered with her prosthetic arm, her elbow resting on the table and fist in the direction of Myson. Myson looked up from his book and gave Pittacus an annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>"If you turn that screw and make some obscene gesture at me, I will throw something at you," Myson said. Pittacus smiled, turning a screw and flipping him off. Myson rolled his eyes and conjured a shard of dark magic in the shape of a dagger, tossing it at Pittacus' head. She tilted it to the side, letting the dagger soar past her and impact a wall.</p><p> </p><p>"If you lot are done." Thales sighed as he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Almighty Thales, glorious leader of the Agarthans." Myson bowed his head to Thales. Pittacus gave him a salute with a grin on her face. Bias dissipated her ball of magic, but continued to stare off into space.</p><p> </p><p>"Odesse and Chilon are out retrieving the body of the dead king of Faerghus, I presume." Thales took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, my lord." Myson nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind us why we need his corpse again?" Pittacus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you space out during the last discussion?" Myson gave her an annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to make sure Bias heard it." Pittacus stroked her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to use his mortal form as a means to transport relics to our hand, starting with Areadbhar. Without Edelgard, we have no Crestbearers to do it." Bias spoke, not taking her attention away from the air she was staring into.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind then, she did remember." Pittacus grinned. Thales sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Myson, I presume that Count Galatea's help in finding those monstrosities in his territory has been dealt with?" Thales turned to Myson.</p><p> </p><p>"The Count is dead, my lord. His daughter drove her spear into his chest." Myson smiled. "I would call that dealt with."</p><p> </p><p>"I would as well. I do not want the Empire knowing just what games we are playing with them yet." Thales chuckled slightly. "All will be revealed on our own terms."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of on our terms, I think I may have a workaround in mind if we can't get Areadbhar." Pittacus piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, something intelligent," Myson quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"I built your legs, I can unbuild them. Don't get snippy, you have no leg to stand on," Pittacus replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, that was funny." Myson acquiesced.</p><p> </p><p>"Focus." Thales growled. "Pittacus, what is your workaround?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I can get my hands on a fresh body of one of those damned demons, I believe that I can make replica relics for each of the Heroes. Maybe even Nemesis. They won't be the same, some might be stronger or weaker, but I think I can do it." Pittacus paused. "I think I'll need the big one, though." Thales nodded before turning to Myson.</p><p> </p><p>"Myson, send word to Odesse and Chilon. Tell them that they will need to locate the remains of that so called Saint Seiros," Thales ordered. Myson rose and bowed before leaving the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faerghus</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Tailtean Plains</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Odesse and Chilon trudged through the ruins of the Tailtean Plains as rain pattered down around them. The two limbs that sprouted from the Relic on Odesse's back held his hood in place so it wouldn't be ripped off by the wind and the water.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly are we looking for? I doubt they're in coffins or anything like that." Chilon cleaned a massive raindrop from his face that had slipped past his helmet. He deployed his battle mask in response, causing Odesse to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd be correct, I assume. From Myson's studies, the grave is marked by a single axe, the blade of which is buried in the ground. Additionally, I assume the earth will have been lightning hardened by one of their mages. It's Faerghus tradition." Odesse looked around. He pointed at a patch of ground that remained dry despite the torrent of weather from above.</p><p> </p><p>"There?" Chilon asked. Odesse nodded, summoning pale blue magic to his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Fimbulvetr!" Odesse yelled, casting a mighty gust of winter's wrath forward, freezing the ground to weaken it. Chilon grabbed Labrys from his back, kicking the blade up to full speed. He dug it into the ground, tearing it up. Odesse looked down into the grave, finding Dimitri's slowly decaying body. Odesse chuckled, stepping into the crevice that Chilon had created. Odesse began to whisper incantations to himself, his lips and hands glowing a sickly green. Odesse moved his hands over Dimitri's body, the decay slowly fading away as his body began to repair itself. Dimitri's skin, however, remained pale and colourless.</p><p> </p><p>"Prince of Fate, King of Hate, you died a warrior's death. Death, however, is not the end for you. You will live on in service of me. You were once called the Saviour King. Now you are to be a mere piece of my game. Your new life is given by me, and you will use it in service of me." Odesse whispered into Dimitri's ear. "Your eyes, closed in death, are opened by me." Odesse opened Dimitri's eyes. Despite his being dead, the eyelids stayed open. The eyes beneath had no pupil, iris, or sclera, but were instead a solid mass of glowing green. "Your voice, silenced in death, is given words by me." Odesse opened Dimitri's mouth, which appeared to begin to whisper indecipherable words. Green smoke escaped with every motion, as though leaking from some unknown source within his body. "Your body, broken in death, is restored by me." Odesse rose, pulling Dimitri's corpse with him. The revenant, rather than collapsing when Odesse let go, stood firm on its feet. Odesse tilted his head to the side, and the resuscitated corpse mirrored the action.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice work as always, Odesse." Chilon gave an approving nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I do try." Odesse smiled, the corpse mimicking his movements again. "The direct mirror will wear off shortly. When it does, I will be able to command my new soldier directly."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," Myson said from behind the group. The two Agarthans turned to face him. "Thales has another job for you. Pittacus needs the bones of the demon that led the church. She thinks she can create replicas of the Relics. They may be equals, they may be better, they may be slightly worse, it's apparently a mixed bag. However, that demon's bones are the only ones that will do." Myson vanished again with a wave of his hand, leaving Odesse, Chilon, and the revenant Dimitri in the bluster.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose we should find it." Odesse sighed. "More of this weather. Lovely." Odesse lifted his hand into the air, and the three vanished.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adrestia</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enbarr</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid tapped her fingers on her knees, the metal of her gauntlets clicking against her kneepads.</p><p> </p><p>"It's truly fascinating, Linhardt," Hanneman gushed. "The power of an entire bloodline of Crests condensed into one necklace. Why, I would absolutely love to test the limits of our skills in this realm. Imagine if we could duplicate it. Hypothetically, we could equip the entire Black Eagle Strike Force with enough of them. It would open up so much potential for the use of Relics in battle."</p><p> </p><p>"Edelgard's going to love this. Crests in material form. We could dismantle the system by turning Crests from a commodity into something anyone can have," Linhardt continued. He turned to Ingrid. "You said you were able to tap into the full might of Areadbhar with this, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It glowed." Ingrid nodded. "It let me shatter my father's sword."</p><p> </p><p>"Remarkable!" Hanneman yelled. "There's word of the late Dimitri doing the same with it. It thus stands to reason that you indeed were able to channel the full power of Blaiddyd."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling ill at all?" Linhardt asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Maybe a little more sore than usual, but I did just duel my father to the death in Galatea without any real clothes on my top half." Ingrid shook her head. Hubert knocked on the open door, looking at the ongoing scene with curiousity.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Hubert! Excellent timing. Come here, put this necklace on." Hanneman waved Hubert over. Hubert took the necklace from Hanneman and put it on, looking down at it. "Thank you. Ingrid, hand him Areadbhar."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you gone quite mad?" Hubert demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanneman, are you sure?" Ingrid hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust us, both of you." Linhardt assured them. Hubert sighed, holding out his hand to Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"If something goes wrong, I'll take it back." Ingrid assured Hubert before handing him the glaive. Hubert closed his eyes, expecting to be hurt by the Relic. He opened his eyes, looking down at the weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Hubert nodded, examining Areadbhar. Edelgard walked in and stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"HUBERT!" Edelgard shrieked. She rushed forward, grabbing Areadbhar in order to wrench it from Hubert's grip. Ingrid jumped in, trying to hold Edelgard back.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty, it's alright." Hubert assured Edelgard. "I'm unharmed, thanks to a gift from our Praetorian Guard." Hubert gestured to the Grim Dragon Sign on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"It's called a Dragon Sign" Linhardt explained. "It bestows the abilities of a particular Crest onto anyone. For someone with a Crest, it grants them the ability to channel the Dragon Sign's Crest in addition to their own. Ingrid used it to tap into Areadbhar to fight her father."</p><p> </p><p>"In an incredible turn of events, it also allows someone without a Crest to safely handle Relics." Hanneman assured Edelgard. She released her grip on the glaive and leaned back into Ingrid's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize for distressing you, Your Majesty." Hubert offered Areadbhar back to Ingrid, who took it and swung it onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Hubert. I'm just a tad jumpy about seeing my Crestless advisor holding a Relic." Edelgard took a deep breath to calm down. Hubert removed the Grim Dragon Sign and handed it to Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough testing for today, I think." Ingrid tilted her head and widened her eyes at Hanneman and Linhardt. The two nodded, and Ingrid ushered Edelgard from the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I came looking for you. Byleth said you had something to tell me, and Hubert had this coy smile when he said it. It was unnerving." Edelgard looked at Ingrid. "What do you wish to discuss? Is it about your father? Galatea?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. None of that." Ingrid shook her head. "It's about us. About our relationship." Edelgard tilted her head slightly. "Edelgard, I love being your friend. You're kind and smart and charming and beautiful. But..."</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid paused. She was about to cross a line she couldn't uncross. She was about to tell Edelgard exactly how she felt. She was about to tell Edelgard just how much she loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Was she ready to have that question answered? What if Byleth was wrong? What if Edelgard didn't feel the same way that she did? Was this a mis-</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No, this wasn't a mistake. Ingrid knew what she had to say. No matter the outcome, she had to be true to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"But?" Edelgard asked, breaking Ingrid out her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>"ButIwanttobemore." Ingrid rushed the words out of her mouth. She began to curse herself internally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Calm down, Ingrid! Get a hold of yourself!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, could you say that again? Slower this time." Edelgard raised a brow. Ingrid took a deep breath. It was time to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to be more." Ingrid slowed down. "I want to be more than friends, Edelgard. I've fallen for you. I've been falling for you for years." Ingrid closed her eyes. "You've helped me achieve every dream I've ever had, you accepted me for me, you gave me a place where I could be the truest Ingrid I could find." Ingrid began to tear up a little. "I love you, Edelgard." Ingrid pulled the Emperor in for a kiss. Edelgard returned the gesture, grabbing the back of her Praetorian Guard's head and making her lean backwards a little. When the kiss was released, Edelgard was dipping Ingrid like one would a dance partner, and both of them were smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>"I've wanted to do that since I kissed you on the forehead to make you my Guard." Edelgard chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I've wondered how your lips would feel on mine since you kissed me on the forehead," Ingrid replied. "That was such a strange thought for me at the time. Faerghus... Faerghus didn't allow love like that. I would sometimes admire a woman, but I didn't understand it. I thought it was jealousy. I realize now it was attraction. Thank you for helping me realize that." Edelgard wiped away Ingrid's happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, Ingrid." Edelgard smiled. "I'm glad my feelings were requited. You don't know how many times in the lonely past years I wanted to knock on your door, tell you I love you, and then ask you to join me in bed because I wanted to hold someone I cared about close." Ingrid blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you waited. It took my father asking me to kill you to get me to realize my feelings for you." Ingrid looked up into Edelgard's eyes. "It's one of the few things I'm thankful for regarding him." Ingrid leaned her head back into Edelgard's hand. "And now his shadow is gone, and I finally feel free to be the Ingrid I want to be. That includes loving you and loving Byleth."</p><p> </p><p>"As romantic as this moment is, I'm going to let you up now." Edelgard helped Ingrid to her feet again. "A hallway is perhaps not the most appropriate place for an Emperor to dip her Praetorian Guard."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps not." Ingrid laughed. "Though it is a shame to end the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"End it, or pause it?" Edelgard grinned. "You know, my offer to get you to crawl into bed with me so I can hold you close still stands." Edelgard ran her hand along Ingrid's cheek. "Byleth won't mind. Our bed has room for three." Edelgard paused, dropping the flirty persona. "No pressure, of course. I know this is all a big thing for you, it's five years in the making, I understand if you want to take things slow. Set whatever boundaries you need."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I'll figure out what those boundaries are. But tonight?" Ingrid smiled. "Tonight I'll bring my pillows."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garland Moon, Day 26, Imperial Year 1185</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid laid awake in bed in Edelgard and Byleth's room. Augusta purred against her chest, curled up into a cuddly ball of fluff. Edelgard's own cat, Rhiannon, slept between Edelgard and Byleth's legs.</p><p> </p><p>The group had just gone to bed after a shared cup of tea to calm down after a long set of days and a few declarations of love. Just as Edelgard had said, Byleth hadn't minded at all that they had added another person and another cat to the bed. Edelgard was between Byleth and Ingrid, her chest facing Ingrid's back. Ingrid shifted slightly, bringing herself closer to Edelgard.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingrid?" Edelgard whispered. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ingrid smiled. "I'm where I belong."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>